Obsessive
by Hanji tho
Summary: "Go die." She shot coldly. In the same way she met Yoh for the first time 5 years ago. Oh bitch. She's going to pay for this humiliation and he knew exactly how. Being one of the most popular girls in school can cause sometimes troubles...What if a certain someone is trying to get back into Anna's life? TW: Abuse, Rape/Non-con [COMPLETED]
1. Chapter 1

Being one of the most popular girls in school can cause sometimes troubles. It's not because of her achievements in academic, or her unique natural blonde hair. Anna was popular because she was a very unique person. Her strong silent character demanded respect like no one else is. Never trying to keep company to others unless it was Yoh or Manta.

It was during one of those lunch periods she was noticed by the basketball captain. She was like a challenge for him… Her thin but well proportioned arms, long slender legs, the scowl on her pretty pale face...

She's going to be his by the end of the week.

"Do you really think you have a chance with her?" One of his friends asked him, only to receive a glare as a reply.

"Maybe she doesn't had a chance to talk with a _real_ man so far." He laughed. Puffing his chest like a peacock as she passed by to sit in her place. Not even bothering to acknowledge him.

Today was not her day at all. She overslept which means Yoh had skipped his training, well he'll be punished later. Barely had time for breakfast, and both of them were almost late for class. Perfect way to start the day.

Suddenly a large shadow fell upon her desk, blocking all the warm sunlight. She looked up, her eye twitched in irritation.

"Hey, maybe you'd like to spend the lunch with me?"

"No thanks, I might lose my appetite." She shot back coldly. The boy flushed embarrassed, he was sure the entire class have heard them. Never has a girl denied him. Even more embarrassing him in front of people!

He still stood there, furious at her as a yell got him back to reality. "Get back to your sit right now!" The teacher ordered him and the said boy flushed as he realized the whole class was gaping at him. He sat down quickly.

How dare she! That little bitch is going to pay.

.

.

The time went by smoothly. Only a few more hours and they're freed for the weekend. It seemed like the basketball captain decided to let it go this time but he still hadn't gave up on the idea of making Anna his. He just needed to think on a plan.

He was so full of himself and arrogant that Anna preferred to deal with Hao once again than seeing that guy. She would happily sacrifice him to the Spirit of Fire without a second thought. Sure she could handle it on her own, but it didn't meant that Yoh liked him annoying her.

Finally the last class for today; Homeroom.

Most of the time the teacher gave up in the middle and let them leave earlier. A piece of folded paper landed on her desk from no one other than Satou Aiden.

...With a single motion it flew out of the window. Aiden didn't missed the faint snickering laugh from Yoh.

Was she really pushing her luck with him or is it the other way around? He's going to break her strong will even if it's going to be the last thing he'll do alive.

Paying attention to the boring class was more appealing to Anna.

A young blonde haired woman, maybe in her early 30 entered to classroom after their teacher and stood silently, yet her eyes were sad and full of regret. Well needless to say she caught Anna's attention, causing her discomfort. Her facial features were somehow familiar but she couldn't figure it out.

"Starting from the following Monday Miss Violet will start her apprenticeship as a teacher assistant in our class." The teacher sighed. Already has an headache from his students. "You're all released."

"Oi Kyoyama, let me walk you home today." The arrogant voice exclaimed.

"I don't intend to waste any more of my time with a guy who couldn't take a girl's no for an answer." She didn't even bothered to look at him as she organized her stuff.

"Let's go, Yoh." Holding his hand, her fiance could sense her discomfort, he squeezed it lightly never letting go of her hand.

And so they left with Manta, leaving the other one flustered again in front of his friends.

The weekend was over quickly and soon it was Monday again.

Groaning into her pillow, the Itako considered of skipping her classes today. The last thing she wanted today was to deal with Aiden again, nor meet Violet first thing in the morning. Only thinking about them caused her an headache. Like one of those she couldn't control her Reishi.

…Skipping one day wouldn't hurt her grades right? Although in the end Anna still got up to get ready for school.

She would not take over her life ever again.


	2. Chapter 2

If only she stayed at home. If only she stayed in her warm cozy bed maybe now she would've feel a bit better. The others may be fooled by her impassive facade, but not Yoh. He didn't failed to notice his fiancée was more pale then usual, the slightly grey circles under her eyes. Anna was a bit slow with her replies today, and yet, her comebacks were more harsh than usual.

Morphy law had to screw up with her as well, isn't? The first class they had was homeroom with Miss Violet. _Oh yay fun time._

Especially when they had a lecture about unplanned teens pregnancy.

 _Fucking great._

Some of the students felt discomfort, and some acted childish, telling untactful jokes. Like a certain person who was, and still is, a huge pain in the ass. Satou Aiden. He would not just shut up with his innuendos and puns while staring at her. For the love of God, Chocolove is better than him. She just glared back, thinking on several ways of torturing him.

And the time passed so slowly it was almost painful for her to bear it.

.

"Miss Violet, do you have children as well?" Well, does she?

"Actually I do." She replied shortly after, "A twins." Not really surprised them that a young woman her age would probably become a mother already.

"Was it unplanned pregnancy?" That managed to caught everyone' attention. Although it was such a rude question. Not superising that Aiden was the one who've asked it, his friends laughed at courage... Or should she label it as stupidity. Causing the other to turn into 50 shades of red before she could find the right words for a decent answer.

.

"Ahem," Clearing her voice, the students stared at her in curiosity, even Anna and Yoh. "Well, yes, but I still tried my best rising them until the moment I-I couldn't do it anymore." She admitted. "I was so young and foolish at your age, my baby boy didn't survived the birth but his twin sister did." She was still grieving on that mistake she did 15 years ago.

"She's suppose to be around your age right now, but I guess I was a terrible teen mom."

"Why?" Someone else asked.

Why? How could she even tell them she abandoned her child in the mountain with only a thin tattered yellow blanket. Leaving her child there to freeze to death so she won't suffer anymore. After all, she was the demon child. They wouldn't understand it. No, they wouldn't even accept it. Why would they do it in the first place?

"I... One day I lost her around the Osorezan mountain and I never found her again."

Lies. It was only lies. Violet left her to die on that mountain, but it cost her marriage. Perhaps karma decided to visit her as soon as possible, and she knew she deserved it.

.

Anna felt like she is about to throw up right there, she was probably more pale than what she was in the morning. She needed to get out of the classroom.

Cursing herself for the 'gift' she was born with. The gift which ruined her childhood until she was found by Asakura Kino. But that can't be right? There is no way in hell that her unwanting parents were looking out for her. And for what? Ruining it more after she finally got a stable life?

A small folded paper was passed to her. This time from Yoh.

' _Are you feeling well?'_ These four words almost broke her. She just stared at him back, and he knew right away. He knew he had to get her out of there soon before she'll have a meltdown.

.

.

Finally the bell rang.

Aiden got up from his seat and walked over Anna with his lunch. Apparently he had enough for two. Putting it on her desk he tried his best smile. Is he really that stupid? It was clear she was in awful mood and was about to snap at the first person who will cross her path. In less than a minute Yoh was already by her side, a frown on his face.

"I really suggest you to move."

"And what if I don't? I actually planned a nice meal for Kyoyama and me. Brats are unwelcome."

Anna's eyes flashed and something like cold electricity was felt by the arrogant excuse of a man in front of her who gulped in surprise.

"Go die." She shot coldly. In the same way she met Yoh for the first time 5 years ago. Oh bitch. She's going to pay for this humiliation and he knew exactly how.

.

Grabbing her hand, Yoh lead her out of their class. His brown eyes sparkled with an idea, sometimes words weren't needed for them. She just nodded. The honor student Kyoyama Anna ditched her classes on her own will.

Missing the important announcement their teacher said.

* * *

"Anna-san haven't left her room since you two came home?"

"Yes." Yoh sighed. Manta came to visit after his cram class was over. He wasn't surprised when Anna slapped Aiden, he pretty much had it coming after bothering her for a whole week nonstop. Whatever Yoh was around with her or not.

From the moment they came back, Anna locked herself in her room. But it still worried him. She even skipped on dinner and her TV soaps, something was wrong, very wrong. Perhaps, he should check up on her once Manta is gone, and if on the way the blonde will eat something it would be a win-win.

It won't be that rude to send his friend home, right?

.

"I still can't believe it we're going to have a 4 days trip to Izumo and Aomori as part of history class."

Oh the irony if they're also going to visit Yoh's house as part of it. Yoh wasn't thrilled but maybe a change of place would do good for them. Perhaps they could ditch the trip at some point and visit his grandparents. However his mind was occupied with fiancée. That new assistant story also bothered him for some reason. "Sorry Manta, I'm going to check on Anna."

Nodding, he understood it's his cue to leave the couple alone. Anyway he need to get some sleep as well.

.

.

"Anna?", Yoh called knocking on her door, holding a tray with her dinner.

No respond.

"Anna? I'm coming in."

His fiancée was buried under her blanket, her hair a disheveled catastrophe was the only thing that wasn't fully covered.

In other words, Anna looked like a complete shit.

.

...Maybe she should pretend to be asleep, but she was exhausted even to do so.

"Anna, what's wrong?" , he asked sitting in front of Anna. The tray is close to him as he lift a bit her blanket, but she still refused to move an inch. Her face plastered into her pillow to reinforce the idea that she wasn't moving.

"Anna, what's wrong?", he asked again, softly caressing her blonde hair. He had a patience of a saint when it come to Anna. A sob escaped her, and her eyes blurred. The entire week was overwhelming her. Especially those headaches and voices.. Voices was heard in her mind when people were not talking, she couldn't stop it or even stop hearing it in class. On her way back home. At home.

It only got worse after meeting Miss Violet.

"I'm just tired." She mumbled, finally looking at him, tears still rolling down her pale cheeks. She looked so miserable.

.

The dinner was forgotten by now. Yoh lied down under her blanket. Pulling her into his embrace. Her body didn't refused to his gesture, moreover, she clutched into his shirt. Burying her face into his chest.

"Make it stop.", she muttered. "Please."

Words weren't needed with him. She already knew his reply. He just kept caressing her hair, lulling her to sleep comfortably.

Being around Yoh always eased her mind. Maybe in the morning she would be capable of explaining herself better.

.

.

.

Yoh woke up first. despite the fact his arm felt numb, he didn't dared to move from his spot as he watched Anna sleeping soundly. Using him as a pillow. At least she wasn't pale like yesterday.

Kissing softly her temple Anna grumbled in return, causing him to laugh quietly. So he did it again.

"It's time to wake up Anna."

"No." The Itako Protested. She was too much comfortable in her bed with Yoh to get up. Yoh drew circles on her back with his finger. Sending shivers up and down her spine.

Yoh..." She warned, but he knew her well, that was not an exasperated tone, for much she tried to make it sound like it was.

"It's time for breakfast, then we can sleep in more" , he proposed.

Hmm… That didn't sound bad. She would happily sleep in more right now than going out as the sound of the voices toned down in her mind.

"Fine." He heard her sigh and allowed himself a smile of triumph.

She was glad they live alone outside of Tokyo. None of Yoh's friends dropped by yet, thus her morning wasn't stressing. He even got the morning off from her training.

* * *

It wasn't until the afternoon she were interrupted while Yoh was out running. She was slightly sorry for whoever was knocking on the front door, but she didn't wanted to get up from her spot. Ignoring who ever it was is the best choice she could do for herself. But they kept knocking on her door.

.

' _Great.'_ She forgot the sliding door in front of their yard was wide opened. No wonder why that person still waits there. Glances quickly outside, her tranquil day was ruined. Yoh better arrive soon before she'll summon an Oni.

"Excuse me! Asakura-san?.. Kyoyama-san?", The voice called.

She could feel the upset in their voice. Almost throwing up right there from their distressing thoughts.

.


	3. Chapter 3

A knock on the door — That unwelcome person still stood there waiting; They just does not get the hint perhaps no one is home.

"Excuse me!" They called out again, their hand was on the sliding doorknob ready to open it. Yoh better be home soon before she will summon one of her Onis. She had two options: One - waiting for Yoh to come back; Two - answering the door to deal with that said person. Hopefully it wouldn't escalated quickly.

An exasperated sigh escaped from her as she chose the other option.

Opening the door she huffed, crossing her arms and not even bothering to be polite. "What is it, Miss. Violet?"

The eerie similarity bothered her since she first saw her in class, as well as her surname. The awkward silence made the older one more nervous. As it was the first time she went to visit a student which supposed to be also under her care.

"Well," ,she started, rubbing the nape of her neck, "Asakura-san and You were absent today. Both of you missed the last class before the field trip to Izumo, so I had to come by to hand over your schedules ."

Narrow eyes, she could spot some of their shared traits, and if glares could kill, Violet was sure she was dead by now.

"I see. You didn't had to bother with it." Taking the papers from the other, a familiar throbbing pain came in waves through her body. "If you're done here you can leave now." Yoh is better come home now or else things will get worse.

"Kyoyama-san?", Concerned, Violet tried to catch her as she fell down. Anna slapped her hand away. Whatever she was or wasn't related to her in some way, she refused to summon unwillingly her demons. "Just leave." She swallow constantly, fighting the tears that were threatening to fall.

"Are you sure you don't want me to stay with you until you feel better?", she asks. Her thoughts were too loud for the Itako to handle.

"Leave. Now."

Needless to say, on his way back to the Inn Yoh froze when he felt Anna's furyoku rising. Something was gravely wrong.

—

It wasn't long before she heard a familiar voice. Bending down they caressed her hair in a calming way. "Thank you but you can leave now,", his soothing tone of voice slowly grounded her. Anna let out a breath she hadn't knew she kept in.

"I'm sorry for troubling you." Violet replied. Turning around she finally left. He also felt uneasiness around her, let alone seeing her mere presence distressing Anna to a breaking point.

"I'm home."

Anna instantly wrapped her arms around Yoh's neck, clutching to him.

"Make it stop,", she pleaded, her voice was so small, her skin clammy. "None of them won't shut up."

 _Huh? None of them won't shut up..?_ Suddenly he was reminded by the 10 years old girl he once saved.

She curled into him more as if she was trying to make herself smaller. Only repeating on her only single plea — Make these voices stop.

Supporting her with one hand under her butt, her legs automatically wrapped around him, and so he carried her back inside.

Heading over to his room he sat down on his futon, still not letting go of Anna. Wrapping them both with a blanket. His shirt was stained from her tears (It's not like he's going to scold her for it.), he rocked back and front to calm her down. Like a father who would do so with his upset child.

Why the flying fuck she had to relive it all over again.

" _That_ wasn't supposed to happen again." She sniffed, yet didn't dare to look at him. "I'm sorry."

Yoh sighed as he stroked her blonde hair. He was relieved he got home on time before God knows what would have happen if he didn't. They still had to talk about it. "I'm sorry I'm an emotional wreck."

"It's okay, you're a cute emotional wreck.", Yoh replied without thinking. Anna snorted at him. Seriously that guy.

"Love? When did it started?" He finally asked it. He need to know in order to prevent the situation getting worse. Anna didn't deserve to go through this hell again.

"A week ago.. When this woman showed up in class my reishi started to get out of control.", she confessed, trying to control her trembling. "I'm sorry I didn't told you."

"You didn't do anything wrong, Anna." The brown-haired boy kissed her temple, her cheek, her neck and right away he made a farting noise. "Y-Yoh!", Amber eyes finally met his gaze, she faked a pout, her face flushed.

"No matter what happens you can depend on me.", Yoh pressed his forehead to hers. Smiling warmly. The tips of her lips turned up slightly, rewarding his lame attempt with a tiny tender smile. She could see his love to her in his eyes. Not even once she ever doubted him nor she will start now.

"Can I sleep with you tonight as well?"

"Yes."

—

The next following days both of them skipped school. Manta came by everyday and brought them the printouts. Although he offered his help he didn't stayed for long to let Anna rest properly.

The week flew by and Anna's mental state got better. Most of the time she spent meditating while Yoh trained. However tomorrow they need to get up early for the school bus. Neither of them was thrilled to go on a field trip. Apparently they're also going to take part in a festival organized by some neighborhood association according to the schedule, they weren't even obligated to wear their school uniforms.

The only person they both thought was Yoh's mother. Whelp. That is definitely going to be awkward.

From the moment they've arrived to school until the bus came, Yoh held her hand. Leading her after him to sit together in the bus.

Aiden and his friends sat right behind them, trying to provoke Yoh unsuccessfully. But on the other hand, Anna's furyoku slightly rising. If he valued his so called pathetic life, he better piss off.

—

A/n: short chapter oOPS

Writing Prompt #29 "Well that wasn't supposed to happen."

Writing Prompt #163 "I'm an emotional wreck." / "It's okay, you're a cute emotional wreck."


	4. Chapter 4

The long 12 hours drive to Izumo(who's even in their right mind take the bus instead of the train) wasn't that... Pleasing per say. Sitting in the same seat for so long made her lower body go numb. Would it kill them to make a stop for some stretching? Anna was sure her butt is in better place now, eager for the moment they get off.

And in the moment the bus stopped she blessed all the Gods she knew or heard of.

Aiden is still persistent, still hitting on her here and there and now one of his friends joined him. Some of the students made a bet on how long would it take for him to give up. His flirtatious behaviour upsetting the dark-brown haired shaman.

"When pigs fly.", that was Yoh, Anna's eyebrow rose into air. Narrow eyes, his voice vibrating from sudden annoyance, causing an audience around them. "Oh, look, a flying pig!" ,one of his friends interrupted, pointed out at a plush he had and threw it at them from the top floor. If he is not going to understand in the good way, Yoh will make him understand in the bad way.

The basketball team captain laughed, yet the shaman did not found it amusing.

"When I said to you 'when pigs flew', I didn't expect you to attach wings to a stuffed pig and throw it out the window as we passed by," , his voice was harsh, alarming him to cut the crap already.

"Allow me to elaborate it, next time try attach wings to yourself and jump out of the window, seeing you already acting as a pig.",he shot coldly, Anna was ready to pack her things and leave back to the Inn (hearing that made her smile a little.).

Can this pointless trip be over yet or what. Tomorrow they're leaving for their final stop –– Aomori.

* * *

The long train ride to Aomori went smooth. Most of the students were asleep, it's not like they had better things to do except from eating or using the toilet on the train. Silence was always appreciated by the young Itako.

After what seemed like an eternity the train stopped, a bus waited for the class. Shortly after, they have arrived to an old fashioned yet huge Inn, On the front wooden gate there is a sign with the family name owning the land–– Asakura–– As in Asakura clan.

Home sweet home? Thankfully neither of them wouldn't have to share their room with these noisy classmates.

Giving them a quick summary brief about the building history, they were welcomed by Asakura Kino, Asakura Yohmei as well as Asakura Keiko. It has been a while, not that much, since the last time she saw her son. She was thrilled to spend her time with him tranquility, tomorrow will be the last day of their trip.

Kyoyama Anna indeed felt like she's at home unlike Violet whom felt as if she was unwelcome. Being close to mt. Osore, a place where 11 years ago she did something that haunts her to this day. The last hours of the day light were given as spare time to them. Arriving just in time for dinner, bath and bedtime.

Asakura Kino may be blind, but she knew her favorite student so well as she knew her home corridors. She knew something were bothering her.

"Anna, come with me." said the older woman, Anna only complied, leaving the rest of the group slightly confused except from Yoh and Manta. His grandma knew what she is doing. Meanwhile, Keiko showed them a bit around, then showed the way to the dining room. Curiosity perk up when her brown eyes met the those similar amber eyes.

* * *

"I can sense that something is troubling you, Anna.", the elder woman spoke calmly, the leaf sprites were pouring tea into their cups. "Mind sharing it with me?" she queried.

Sighing, Anna filled her in with the recent events from Funbari Hill. Sipping her tea, Kino ponders on her words. If that woman is a some kind of a threat to her she should leave.

"Well then, tomorrow morning you'll perform the purification ritual."

"Yes ma'am."

A few of the leaf sprites carried an old thick brown envelope it was a slightly torn, placing it on the floor next to Anna. "Also, I assume this might belong to you. My daughter found it while she cleaned around. Anyway, you're free to retire for the night."

The only response she got was a nod followed by the sound of the sliding door opened and soon after it closed.

When she arrived to the main dining room it was mostly empty, but Yoh was still there with his mom… As well as Miss. Violet, and that pain in the ass Aiden with his friends.

"Welcome back,", he greeted her with his usual smile, and Anna sat close to him. "What is that?" Yoh asked with his stuffed mouth, pointing at the envelope she were carrying with her. "From your grandma."

Violet won't admit it but she was curious about its content, actually, she was interested in Anna since the first day they met.

Occasionally, the other would chance a glance or two at her, his stupid smirk on his stupid looking face. "Don't take this the wrong way, but lose the grin before I accidentally trip and spill this hot tea all over your crotch.", Anna didn't even bothered to turn around and acknowledge him.

"There's a good way to take that?"

"No, but I wanted you to know that I meant every word of it."

"Oh how _cute_." he tried to mock her, but so far he was pushing his luck. "Damn. I was going for intimidating and vaguely threatening." Aiden didn't missed the others snorting at her reply, laughing at him for making fun of himself nonstop. Huffing, he got up and left to his bed.

Sighing yet again – The blonde girl wasn't sure she wanted to know what there's inside of it, her past should stay in the past. Well, whatever the content will be she has Yoh with her. Everything will work out, right?

And so, here Anna was, tearing the old package completely she just stared at it confused. An old ragged yellow baby blanket were inside of it with a crumpled sealed letter, the sheet already turned yellow from how old it was. Is it really belongs to her? She doesn't remember she owned anything when Kino took her in.

On the other side of the table, Violet's face went deathly pale, her cup fell from her shaking hands. Luckily it was empty.

Nu huh. There's no way in hell it's true. Anna was.. She was...! Oh for fuck's sake.

"I, uh, I think I'm going to sleep.", she excused herself, quickly leaving the room as she wasn't ready to deal with the consequences. Tonight is going to be a sleepless night for her.

Perhaps, she could have a private mothers talk later on or even tomorrow with Keiko (she was like a nervous wreck). She was filled with hope she might understand her reasoning for what she had done years ago.

"It's bedtime for both of you.", his mother told to the young couple, a soft smile graced her lips. "If you get ready now, I'll tuck you both in my bed.", she suggested. The memories of her snuggling at night with a toddler Yoh ran through her mind. And yet, she could hardly believe that a simple smile and a heartfelt plea were all it took to convince her son, and Anna. They were never old enough to not to be tucked in bed with a goodnight kiss.

…Reading the letter could wait for tomorrow.

* * *

A/N: Should Violet try to interact with Anna in Izumo or not?  
I know how I want to end this story but I'm stuck right now, so if anyone actually bother to follow/ read it, I would really appreciate your answer ;3;


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Trigger warning for abuse and rape in this. You've been warned!**

At dawn Anna got up, the chilly wind makes her goosebumps, it was snowing outside. Her breathing quiet and her footsteps light as she prepared her things for the ritual as her eyes wandered to the old letter. They still had time to rest before they had to get up.

"Anna?" Yoh mumbled, he turned around so he could watch her standing figure.

"Yes?"

"Going out?", he asked drowsily and sat, Anna looked at him and nodded as response. A clean robe and a towel in her hands. "Purification ritual, that is all. You still have time to rest, Yoh."

"Mhmm."

He wasn't worried as she left. Anna would be back before the others will get up for breakfast.

And of course, she was back right in time when the others woke up, drenched from the frozen water at least her mind was at ease, she could only hear herself. Hurrying back to her old room to change into warm clothes.

The letter was still on the nightstand untouched on the small blanket. Putting it in her dress pocket she made her way downstairs.

The morning went fine. They had a short walk trip to the mt. Osore, and later on Keiko's neighborhood association had a small festival for the end of the trip.

"Are you not going to join them?"

"Actually, I was hoping if we can have a conversation before the students come back.", Violet rubbed the nape of her neck, avoiding eye contact with the Asakura women. Presses lips together Kino turned her back, she went to the kitchen, both of them coming after her.

"Well then?"

She had no idea how to bring it up, either way it won't be... nice. She tried to keep her tears from falling.

"That small yellow blanket that Miss. Kyoyama received, where did you got it from?"

"She had it with her since the day she was put under my care. Why?", the older woman replied, she doesn't have to guess to where this conversation going to. Putting 1+1 Keiko already figure it out, judging from her facial expression.

Her great fear came true. Violet is Anna's biological mother.

* * *

Going back inside while her classmates were having fun, Anna stopped in her place as she overheard them talking in the kitchen, she didn't meant to but it's just happened.

"You _do not_ deserved to be a mother or ask her for forgiveness."

During her entire time with the Asakura family she never heard or seen Keiko so upset. Knowing there was no one else she could talk to in that way except for Violet. The woman could feel Kino's deathly glare through her black glasses, she haven't spoken yet, but she didn't tried to budge in when Keiko scolded her.

"What you went through is nothing compared to the hell _my_ daughter-in-law went through all her childhood!" She snapped at her, the other woman - Violet burst into tears. "You dragged your own child with pills then you abandoned her to freeze to death. And now you think even dare to show your face?!" Asakura Keiko was pissed.

Her hand automatically reached to the letter she haven't read yet, taking it out with shaken hands the color drained from her face. A photo has been attached to it. A photo of maybe a 3-4 years old little blonde girl grinning happily in her mother's hug. Her eyes were filled with endless innocently childish same childish happiness that were stripped, her childhood was stripped from her in one single night for the rest of her life.

She squeezed her eyes shut trying to keep her tears at bay. How dare she coming back after all those years, thinking she had any right to ask for forgiveness. Any right to look after her.

Her legs moved on their own. Leading her to the room where the two women argued. Her mind went blackout, not knowing what to do or what to say. It took them a few good minutes to see an utterly distraught Anna standing there, crumbling the paper and he photo in her hand. The written words from the letter echoes in her mind.

Demon child, wasn't she? For her, Anna was like a punishment from God.

Her furyoku, seeping out of her in furious waves at Violet, and before she knew it a demon was suddenly around her, holding a chair in the air then It throw it just a few inches away from her body. The chair smashed against the wall, almost hitting Keiko on the way too.

"Anna stop it!" It was no use. She were blinded with anger that she doesn't heard her mistress. It looks like the young Itako doesn't acknowledged them being there in the same room.

Violet screamed in terror she were paralyzed from fear in her spot, babbling mostly incoherent things, trying to protect herself as she saw another chair floating in the air. Yoh rushed back into the house as he felt the sudden rise in Anna's furyoku, which was of course unusual.

"A-Anna?"

But there was no response. Her eyes full of fury, hurt, utter despair.

It seems like Anna was in her own world. Like it wasn't real but her mind told her something else. Her body screamed at her to run away from there. Her eyes blurred once more as she shook involuntary, not sensing him getting closer to her.

"Anna?", a gentle hand caressed her cheek and she jerked away, the demon threw the second chair. "Don't touch me!", she shrieked, pushing him away the photo dropped from her hand. Anna ran away like a wounded animal, barefoot, not caring to where as long as its far away from that woman, the demon vanished as well.

Despite him running after her, the blonde was already out of Yoh's sight.

* * *

After what seems like endless running, she stopped on her tracks. She reached to the same waterfall from the morning. Dropping to her knees, Anna was short of breath, the pain she felt inside was so huge she wished to die there in the cold falling snow, like how she was supposed to years ago.

"Oh look what we have here, if isn't Yoh's little bitch.", his friend laughed.

Her eye twitched in irritation. She didn't needed to turn around to know who it was. Today is going from bad to worst. "I may be a bitch, but I'm definitely not _your_ bitch. Go and die."

Facing them her feet hurts from the cold, she has her arms cross and glaring heatedly at them. A glare he would gladly will take care of. She wasn't aware she still had the letter crumpled in her hand.

Psychotic looks on their faces the 2 guys stepped forward her as she stepped backward, cornering her against the wall.

"You're going to wish for that when we'll be done with you."

His friend grabbed her with sudden force it made her gasp, twisting her arms painfully behind her back the letter dropped.

Aiden picked it up and read. "Not even your own mother wanted you, demon child.", he commented. His stupid smirk still on his stupid face. They just laughed at her (Anna will happily wipe it off for him.).

"If you value your own pathetic life, you better leave. You don't know what a demon child is capable of.", she warned him, although he stepped forward. His body is too close to hers. Anna tried to ignore the sudden cold fear she felt in her stomach.

With sudden force his right hand grip Anna's hip with almost bruising force, his other hand grab at the side of her face, forcing the blonde girl to angle her head into the kiss, aggressively forcing his lips against hers. His tongue forced its way into after a particularly harsh bite to her lower lip. And Anna being Anna, she bite his tongue hard, drawing blood from him, he yelped in pain.

Fuming, she felt a sharp pain strikes her, no one ever raised their hand against her. Not even Asakura Kino.

"Now you've done it, bitch. I bet you like it rough, don't you?"

Grabbing her by her hair, he threw her on the ground a stabbing pain erupted in her head as she hit the rock wall behind her. His friend pinned her arms above her head while the other sat, preventing her from moving. Her eyes met a set of furious ones.

His fingers were suddenly on her black dress, tearing it open, pushing it off of her shoulders. Taking out from his pants pocket a small folded knife he cut her bra straps, and the tiny piece of fabric that kept the cups in their place.

She struggled more, trying to free herself before he'll do anything worse, but they were too strong for her. Aiden kept kissing and biting at her neck, sucking over each bite until it were red and purple and bloody. The team captain was dipping lower and pressing a harsh kiss to one of her breasts. Sucking and bites at the soft skin of it while his hand continued pulling and twisting at the nipple of the other painfully.

 _'No... No! Please! Just not that- Yoh, Yoh help me-!'_ "Yoh!"

The overwhelming fear was becoming stronger, paralyzing her. He disconnected his mouth from the now-marked skin. "You'll be screaming a different name when we're done with you!" he hissed. His hand grab her face again, forcing her to look at him.

"You better say my name or else you'll be sorry you were even born.", he threatened. Anna has spat in his face.

"Let. Me. Go. Asshole." Desperately fighting more now, but it was futile, she was terrified down to her he wasn't having any of it. His ministrations were rough, shoving his hands under dress he pulled it up to her waist, cutting off the waistband of her underwear , he unceremoniously tosses it aside.

"You're soaking wet. Oh wow, you're enjoying it too! " He sneered at her. Anna was disgust with herself.

The girl were writhing in his grip as he finally fully sheathed himself in her body. He finally punished her as he wanted so he also had to let himself enjoy it. He wasn't even trying to be gentle or compassionate.

A sob escaped her, and her eyes blurred, her screams and pleading meant nothing in his ears.

Not even once she said his name. And yet, it wasn't enough for him. He and his friend took turns in torturing her as the hours passed until they were satisfied.

"We should hang out more.", he told her, emphasis on the 'hang out', kissing her one more time affectionately on her bruised cheek. She had lost all the tracks of time, not knowing if a day has passed or it's still the same day. Only wishing for this torture to end her miserable life.

The sun started to set when they finally left her bruised and broken.

* * *

 _"ANNA!"_


	6. Chapter 6

He was searching for her all over Aomori with the help of Amidamaru and the leaf sprites... and there she was.

Yoh felt his heart missing a beat, a feeling of nausea suddenly came over him when he found her there laying in the cold snow. The letter has been crumpled and thrown next to her, some of the words were erased thanks to the weather.

The top of her dress were torn apart, it was rolled up to her stomach, however her underwear weren't anywhere. The side of her lips were swollen, blue-purple-ish bruises were visible on her pale cold skin, same with finger marks over her hips. Blood dried on her inner thighs. Her skin was cold as ice.

Taking off his coat quickly, Yoh covered his fiancée. Cradling her he begged for any sign, even the tiniest one that she's still there.

"It'll be okay, I'm here now.", it seems like he tried to convince himself more than her, if she was even hearing his voice in the first place. "J-just stay awake for me, okay Anna?", her gaze were unfocused. The only thing she was capable of was breathing shallow breaths, regaining consciousness intermittently, she was too weak to hold onto him. Every second were critical now.

Yoh hurried back home with Anna. Ignoring everyone at the Inn as he run upstairs to her room and shut the door closed, his mother right after him. And yet, Kyoyama Anna was dead. Her tormented soul has been shattered into pieces because of them.

For the first time in his life, he was late to save her. God was definitely taking on the sadistic role with her fate.

* * *

Anna did not made any noise, nor moved an inch on her soft futon, staring at nothing. Her amber eyes has been dried from any emotion she ever had. Only void were left in her.

Her body limply; not protesting as she felt a pair of gentle hands touching her cautiously. These warm tenderly hands were in some way comforting, and yet, it also made her feel like her skin is on fire. Someone was talking above her. Someone was giving out orders, but she couldn't understand them. Their voices were like background noises in her mind.

Anna simply laid there, drooling on the pillow with empty eyes.

The coat was peeled off of her battered skin carefully, a warm thick blanket replaced it. These hands were so soothing, considerately trying to warm her up with lukewarm water, as if they knew the right temperature. Her hand was held by someone else in delicately, their touch was familiar to her.

And so, fresh tears rolls down her cheeks.

"Anna?" That voice was calm and serene, but there was no response.

"Yoh, turn around please.", his mother ordered him so she could clean Anna's front. Yoh?... Is he her Yoh? She's at home, right? Unconsciously the blonde squeezed his hand. Her eyes looking for his, her breaths were uneven.

"Y-Yoh?", her voice is so small - trembling as she tried to call out his name, her throat burned from pain.

"Shh, I'm here. You're safe now." Safe? Is she really safe? After what that... That monster had done to her, does he really think she's worthy as his bride?

"What happened is _not_ your fault, Anna.", the concerned look on his face never lifting, his hands never let go of hers. His eyes never left hers, the only emotion present within his eyes was a deep, unbreakable compassion.

"We're almost done, sweetheart." Keiko said softly, she has lifted the blanket so she could clean the dried blood. Luckily, she did not had frostbites or blisters, however, the thought of being touched again only made her sick, she doesn't wanted to relive it. Struggling to get away her body ached more with each movement. The contact of her sore skin with the wet towel made her flinch, miserable tears streamed down her pale face, pleading for this to stop.

The top floor was filled with Anna's crying for help.

* * *

Heaving a sigh, the dark-brown haired woman walked quietly downstairs, carrying in her hands Anna's torn clothes, and a drenched bloodied towel, she sat on the last stair, weeping quietly. She finally lulled her to sleep comfortably, Yoh insisted of staying with her.

Never in her life she thought she will hears Anna calling her like that. Her heart broke into pieces. That lost broken girl desperately needed her mother, and Keiko would gladly take this role on her, unlike Violet, whom does not deserved to be around her.

"How is she?", it was more of a rhetorical question.

"Horrifying..." The brutality of the assault frightened her. "She's delusional, mother… I-I don't know if she will ever recover from this."

"I see."

No one deserved to go through this horror, especially Anna, she had suffered enough from the first day she has been born. Keiko stood up, excusing herself to the kitchen so she could prepare something the kids could eat. Anyhow they're not going to forsaken her.

Glares now at the sight of the other woman who stayed there. Violet didn't dared to make any eye contact with, the cries from the other room still echoed in her mind. Scoffing, Keiko did her best to hold herself from slapping her, she wasn't mattered now. Anna was.

"I'm so sorry..", she muttered quietly but Keiko heard her clearly, not bothering to turn around to face her, grips tightly on the ruined dress.

"So why are you still here? Trying to finish what you've started years ago?"

"I just wanted to make amends,", she answered, the feeling of shame overwhelmed her. She knew Keiko had all rights to be furious, and that she should be ashamed of her actions. "... I never stopped thinking about her. Anna is still my baby girl but I had on choice."

"Amends? I beg to differ. Now Anna is your daughter? Look what you've done to her!" Keiko snapped and threw the dirty clothes at her, causing the other to lift her head up as their eyes met. Furious eyes and sorrowful ones.

It finally sunk in - the sight of the torn black piece of cloth hit her. It was mainly her fault. How could she even make amends with the child she once left to die in the freezing weather because she doesn't wanted to raise anymore.

Sure, her powers were freaking out back then but Anna never asked to be born with it, and she can't use that excuse anymore. Perhaps she should pack up her things and leave like the coward she has always been. Violet had no right to talk to her, let alone act as a mother now. As if the girl would even want to see her face or see her as her real mother.

"You sure have the nerve to say it. You are forbidden from going to Anna's room. so stay out of our way."

What the hell was her mother thinking. Allowing her to stay at the Inn with them.

Leaving her in the kitchen she went back to Anna's room with a tray in her hands, hoping the blonde girl will eat a little. The leaf sprites opens carefully the sliding door. Anna was sleeping soundly, holding onto Yoh's hand.

"You should at least eat this before going to bed.", placing down the tray next to her son, receiving a nod as a reply from him. The shaman refused to leave his fiancée's side. Promising to call her if needed.

* * *

It wasn't until the early hours in the morning that he felt the small pressure on his hand was gone, and someone were whining.

Stirs from his sleep, he immediately noticed Anna's bed was empty.

"Anna?", wide-awake now, he looked around him, spotting her curled in fetal position in the corner, trembling from the cold air and her choked sobs.

Yoh sat carefully in front of her, covering her ached body with the warm blanket, and she flinched at his touch. Her skin was slightly flushed and unusually warm as it was last night, still fever-ish.

"No, no...Please..M-mommy..", withdrawing more into herself as if she tried to protect herself with the little strength she had in her.

"Anna.. It's me, Yoh.", he quietly spoke, "You're at home." Hoping the blonde haired girl will recognize his voice again. That was his only wish for now, however Anna stayed in her place. Still wary of him, and yet she didn't budge as he neared her, pulls her gently into his embrace. For her, for some reason it felt so right and not scary to be in his arms. His scent were so familiar to her... Like her Yoh... He is her Yoh, isn't he?

"I-I never wanted this I swear.. H-he... They forced me..Forgive me please.", her voice shaken, fearing he will kick her out of his house in any minute. Clutching to his shirt which now was soaked with tears, she kept repeating her words, apologizes too. _They?_ There were more than one asshole who assaulted her? The shaman tighten his hug, left hand stroking her soft hair in a soothing way.

"It's never will be your fault. Never, Anna." Yoh said to her. He himself, holding his own tears from falling and swearing he'll get those bastards. "Shh.. Nothing is going to hurt you anymore.."

Getting up from the cold wooden floor, he pick her up and she in return wrapped her arms around his neck, nestling her head on his shoulder. Her weeping slowly quieted. He walked around the room and the slight swinging alongside the rhythm of his heartbeat calmed her wrecked nerves, like a parent who try to lull his child back to sleep.

She was too tired to answer him, and also too tired to go back to sleep. Anna just sighed, he could tell she is still awake. The comforted silence has been interrupted with faint noise of a growling stomach. Both of his and hers. "How about a breakfast in a cozy bed?", he'd rather she would stay in bed and rest than be up.

Anna shook her head, not showing any sign of letting go of him he just kissed her on her forehead. Cradling her protectively like a baby in his arms, he went down to the kitchen. In less than a hour or two, the others will wake and will get ready to leave the old Inn. He was thankful the entire Inn was quiet, helping her to sit on the chair close to him as he stood and prepared something easy to eat.

Awhile Anna on the other hand, kind of struggled to keep her head up. For her, the room was spinning, closing her eyes in hope it might help as fatigue overwhelmed her.

Slowly standing on her feet, he felt a pair of arms gently slung around his form from behind, "Take me home.", whispers drowsily she placed her face on his back, his body heat comforted her. "Let's go home, okay?"

She did not really had to hear his answer as his thoughts were enough for her.

"Something smells good." A voice added cheerfully, Yoh turned his head to the direction of it. Keiko stood there with a tender smile graced her lips, then she walked towards them, planting a kiss on the top of both of their heads. "I'll finish it. Take Anna back to bed."

Nodding as a response to her, he carefully guided Anna's way, she was unsteady on her feet. The shaman made sure she wouldn't trip over anything as they slowly walked back.

And then she heard both of them laughing loudly, acting carefree, as if yesterday events never happened in the first place. Him with his friends passing by her and Yoh on their way to her room, they were carrying their bags. He was smirking at the sight of her distrusted, Yoh didn't missed his smirk and glared at him protectively holding her.

Anna froze in her place, unknowingly peeing on herself from fear. Her head was spinning and her vision blurred.

"-na," Yoh's voice was hazy to her ears. "Hey, hey sweetie,", he cupped the other' pale face gently, his voice is steady yet calm, calling her name until he finally succeed to get her attention.

"Wha- wh- what- N-no, m-mom help.. Yoh...", fresh tears rolled down her cheeks.

"You're having a panic attack. It's going to be okay, Anna, just breath with me." Not knowing how much of physical contact the girl could handle right now, and Anna broke down in tears, she was reliving yesterday hell at the moment she saw them again. Hugging her knees she buried her face in her robe.

"I-I'm so sorry- " A wave of nausea hitting her. Yoh bent down as well, his hands on the girl's shaken hands as the sudden touch caused her to yelp. Seeing his future-wife like this shattered his heart. Her sobs only grew louder begging to go back home. Anna clang to his shirt as if her life depended on it, and he hugged her tightly. Rocking back and forth to calm her down even for a bit.

A bit after them Keiko walked as well, holding a tray with fluffy warm pancakes, and yet, in mere seconds it was dropped to the floor. Rushing to her side.

"A-Anna just breath. Mommy is here, baby love." , stroking her hair reassuringly. Anna was so warm it wouldn't surprise her if her fever went up more.

"Shh.. Mommy is here now," She whispered gently as the smell of the pee finally gets to her. "Mommy will give you a nice warm bath then bedtime, okay sweetheart? Can you let mommy take care of you, please?"

Her weeping slowly quieted and she hesitantly nodded. Allowing her to help her to get back on her feet and to lead her to the shower, and later on to bed.

Once she made sure Anna were asleep she quietly left the room, looking for her son who was nowhere to be found, assuming he probably were out for training to clear his mind, but instead she met Violet.

Lips set in a grim line she didn't really wanted to speak to her, but who knows, Violet might know something.

"Have you ever noticed someone were bothering Anna in class?" She asked, getting her full attention.

"One of the students tried on a couple of time to invite her for lunch, but Anna declined his offers," ,she answered. A confused look on her face. "Once she even slapped him if I'm not wrong."

If a person was slapped by Anna then he must have done something to get on her short nerves.

"I see.. Do you know his name?"

"Satou-san, why?"

"Uh huh."

…Was she trying to imply something about him?

"Are you thinking he might have anything to do with it? If you know anything please tell me, Mrs. Asakura.", an exasperated sigh escaped from her, clearly annoyed by Violet's presence. "Anna is my chi-"

She wasn't able to finish her words as she felt a strike. Turning slowly her head back to face the brown haired woman, her hand on her pained cheek and her breathing were rapid.

"She is not. Don't you even dare to finish it." Keiko wasn't sorry for slapping her nor would be, sooner or later she would've done so.

* * *

As the hours passed the inn became more and more quiet. Everyone were finally gone back to Tokyo, and yet, Yoh stayed in his grandmother's inn with Anna as she wasn't in the right state of traveling. Violet stayed there as well, promising to leave by the end of the weekend.


	7. Chapter 7

writing prompts:

#"I'm sorry–I'm so so sorry. I didn't mean for this to happen to you."

#"I don't want you to be afraid of me."

#88: "So from the bottom of my cold, dead heart, screw you."

* * *

Blinking drowsily, Anna looked around her, at least her old room stayed the same way she left it when she moved in with Yoh in Funbari ga Oka.

Her throat was so dry she could barely make any sound.

Water.

Having some water sounded like a good reason to leave her bed, and thus, she got up still wrapped in her blanket, making her way carefully to the kitchen downstairs. Hissing at the pain she felt.

Cursing that damn woman. It was her fault, wasn't it? It was her fault that she started to lose control over her reishi. If only she hadn't showed up none of it would've happened to her. She wasn't too reckless for letting him desecrate her body... right?

She just wanted her glass of water then go back to bed. Assuming that everyone left back home made her somewhat at ease. At least he wasn't here around her anymore, and Yoh, he was probably doing his daily workout.

"Why are you still here?" The young blonde said flatly. Her eyes were emotionless as she stared at the other woman. Violet opened her mouth to speak and then closed it. She had no idea what she could even say to her.

'I'm sorry. I missed you, although, I had to leave you'?

'I want to be your mom now, please forgive me'?

She had no right to ask for forgiveness and she knew it, however, she still wanted to make it up to her after all those years. Anna's amber eyes were cold and lifeless as she stared at her. She wasn't ready yet to deal with Violet. Getting her water she turned her back to her.

"Leave." , she said in stern authority voice as the fatigue starting to take over her body again.

"I'm sorry- I'm so so sorry. I-"

Apologizing now? It's too late now. That damn woman decided to look after the little girl she once left to die on mt. Osore years ago, and now she's wants to make amends with her. She's more delusional than Anna is with her fever.

"-I didn't mean for this to happen to you, huh?"

Violet shut her mouth close. Anna turned around facing her, and if glares could kill, she was sure she was already dead by now.

"How did you-"

"Shut up. Do you really think you can appear one day and ask for forgiveness? How disgusting."

"I'm really sorry. I-I never stopped thinking about you.", Violet replied, trying to keep her voice steady, "Every single day being away from you pained me so much."

Pained her? Really? What about the little girl that had done nothing wrong then being born she left behind? Baffled at her confession she wouldn't mind summoning another demon if she had enough furyoku. Hearing her voice only agitated her more and more, unconsciously holding the cup tightly to an almost breaking point and the blanket which still covered her with her other hand. All she ever wanted was a damn glass of water not this... this conversation now.

… Not now and not ever.

* * *

"'I don't want you to be afraid of me.', huh?"

Here it happens again. Wasn't that the reason she feared her baby girl to the point of leaving her?

"P-please let me explain why.. Why I had to… You know.."

"Why should I even be scared of something that weren't even there in the first place?... It seems like you're the one who is scared right now."

Violet remained quiet in her spot, and yet, she wanted to talk about it. Damn it. she wanted to scream. she wanted to yell. she wanted to shout about it. But all she could do was sitting there in silent.

The young itako's mind was too tired, too flooded with unwanted thoughts and wishes not hers.

"Shut up! Shut up! What do you even know about my suffering! The pain of being abandoned and being hated!", her eyes blurred with fresh tears once more. The memories of her miserable childhood and yesterday' events started to come up.

The sound of a too-loud, too-familiar voice, as well as the sound of a broken glass worried Yoh as he made his way to the other room the moment he came back home from his run. Scanning Anna's body up and down, he noticed the dirty blanket, a small pool of blood next to Anna's legs with shattered pieces around her, and a few pieces still in her bleeding palm.

"A-Anna, you shouldn't be out of bed.", he said as if slightly scolding her for getting out of bed.

Anna finally noticed his presence, and her injured hand, then dropped the pieces she held, her skin turned white as the walls. Taking his orange sweater off he pressed it against her hand to stop the bleeding, leading her to sit down on one of the remained chairs. She did not wanted to stay alone with Violet in the same room.

Violet's voice caught his attention, and his eyes became solemn as he finally looked at her. Despite his usual cheerful smile, the tone of his voice has been the opposite, almost like Hao's.

"I will only suggest you to stop stressing _my Anna_ , and get the first aid-kit.", emphasis the words 'my Anna' he said to her in calm authority voice.

The older woman bite her bottom lip, trying to hold her tears from falling as she stood up and left the room. Afraid her voice will break if she'll try to speak to them.

"I-I can't... She's–– I can't control my reishi here. I––Take me home, please."

"Reishi...?"

With the same speed she left, she were also back, putting the aid-kit on the table while Yoh carefully wiped off the blood. Luckily, Anna didn't had any deep cuts or glass stuck in her hand, and yet, it still looked bad.

Slowly he applied the rubbing alcohol, apologizing to her for the stinging pain she felt as she tried to pull her hand away from him.

Violet still stood there at the entrance watching over them, and cursing herself for ruining the other' life.

"Get. Out. _Mother_."

That wasn't just a simple statement. That was an order from the itako, even the way of saying 'mother' was venomous–– something she waited to hear for years, but she had it coming. For Anna it felt so weird to say that simple word. Staring at her as if she was the biggest trash she ever saw after those two who violated her.

"Didn't you heard her? Get out.", The shaman did not even bothered to look at her direction as he finished treating the fresh wound, but she still stood there like a damn wood log.

Yoh wasn't having this. True he would never raise a hand on a girl, however that doesn't mean he can't kick an unwanted person from his house, and thus, he grabbed her by her arm, leading her ungentle out of the kitchen. Even his good-for-nothing of a father which barely to almost never being around him was a better paternal figure than she will ever be.

"I–– Ah.. Wait–– What reishi is?"

"You have done enough damage, don't you think so? We have already warned you so you should obey and get out. Or even better, take your stuff and get lost."

"I know I'm probably don't deserve it, but I just want one chance to explain why I had to do what I've done. Is it too much to ask? Just one chance and then I promise I'll leave?"

"In one thing you're right- You don't deserve to get anything from Anna. I read the letter so I perfectly know what you're capable of doing to a toddler. You drugged her and left her to freeze to death. Your own toddler!"

His actions even baffled Anna. It was so rare to see him so pissed off or raising his voice on someone else. And he was right and she knew it. She doesn't deserved to get anything from Anna, not even hearing her saying 'mother' with venomous tone of voice. Nothing.

"I-I never wanted to do it. Every day and night I thought of you!... But I––"

"But you had no other choice isn't? For you I was only a punishment.", This time they were interrupted by Anna, her furyoku rising quickly as well as her voice, and her vision starts to blur as she held on door frame furious and tired from everything and everyone. "Just shut up. You never even wanted me in the first place but now you do? You're disgusting me."

"I did wanted you! I always wanted you! It just that––"

"I were not what? Ah I see..I wasn't normal like the other children."

Here she is doing the same thing she had done as a child. The same thing that terrified her and the others which later they shunned her until she got rid of this demon, as if nothing ever happened.

"Terrifying, isn't? Having a demon child with that can see and hear unwanted things. What the hell do you know what I went through."

"S-stop! Please stop! I can't lose you again. Please hear me out only once.", The older woman protested, begging them to hear her out only once but it was pointless, neither of them wanted to.

"You already have lost me. So from the bottom of my cold, dead heart, go die."

Anna's body shaken from anger as fresh tears threaten to fall, her legs almost gave in, and she did not to be in the same room with her any longer. Yoh quickly caught her before she fell, protectively supporting her with his hands wrapped around her slim waist, his glare matched to Anna's one. "Disappear. You're good at it, mother."

'Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!' Violet shouts in her head while gritting her teeth as she hold back the tears determined not to let them fall in front of them. Turning around on her heels Violet left back to her room, leaving the young couple on their own fully aware she wasn't welcomed there in the first place with them. It was too much to handle and she knew they had all right to behave the way they did.

Swearing to herself that she would find who ever hurt her Anna even if it's the last thing she will ever do in her life.. As if she had any right to think of Anna as her child, especially when it's clear that the itako would never see her as her mom.

For the rest of the day Violet stayed in her room, skipping on lunch while she prepared her belonging back into her suitcase. Leaving back to Tokyo would be the best for both of them. Leaving again without saying a word wouldn't matter to them, right? And yet, she still wanted to see her one last time. Still wanted to hold her in her arms and comfort her like any other mother would do. The itako stayed in her room as well, skipping on her meals despite the shaman's protests, threatening to summon the demons again although she was too weak for doing so. Anna just wanted to go home. She just wanted to get away from this horrible place.

A soft knock on the door cut off his chain of thoughts. Keiko carefully opened the door with one hand while holding a tray in the other. Anna was already asleep. Saying nothing she placed the tray next to her son and sat down, giving him a small smile.

"We're leaving tomorrow.", Yoh finally spoke, finally looking at her. Keiko could see how tired he was. Emotionally drained and hurt.

"Anna isn't stable enough to go out, and also, you need to rest as well. What happened is not your fault nor Anna's."

"But I–– If I only caught her before she ru––"

"No. Yoh. That isn't your fault, did you heard me? Not yours or hers.", Keiko hugged him, caressing his hair like she used to do when he was a child. She missed holding him in her arms, whatever he's a child or not anymore. For her Yoh will be always remain her baby, "Everything will work out in the end."

Yoh automatically wrapped his arms around her, cuddling closer into the comforting warmth his mother will always offer to him without any questions. His body trembles as he quietly sobbed, letting everything out.

...But that won't change his mind. They're going back home.

* * *

"I see you're leaving.", Kino stood there behind her as she opened the front door quietly, her voice was emotionless.

"It's for the best, but thank you for everything you've done for Miss Kyōyama."

Of course it was for the best, isn't? Nothing good will come from being around as she already made her life more miserable. It was the best if she never even crossed paths with her very much alive lost child.

"I swear I'll find that bastard who had hurt her.", It was more of a promise to herself rather than to the elder blind woman behind her. Picking up her suitcase she started walking over the train station, slowly disappearing from the sight. Snow kept falling down filling in the footsteps she made. Unknowingly, the itako watched her from the top window leaving again without saying anything, abandon her once more. Fresh tears rolls down her flushed cheeks.

It still hurts.

.

.

.

* * *

 **A/N:** so I just want to clarify the reason of why I'm writing this story - basically that's the only option I have to deal with it as I never got the help I needed on time, and I won't get it now because I'm an adult (26... nice excuse isn't?). I have been sexually assaulted at home during my childhood...for like 8 years I think, and almost was raped. I was only a child.

So yeah.. Life is a bitch.

also sorry for slow updates, English isn't my first language and I'm slow af . Let's see how long it's going to take me to write the next chapter lolol;;;


	8. Chapter 8

The ride home was quiet. Tense.

The girl wasn't sure how her relationship with the shaman is going to be from now on. Is he going to leave her at some point? Or is he just pretending, but he's actually disappointed he is not going to be her 'first'? Is he going to gossip with his idiotic friends and tell them everything that happened in Aomori? No… Her Yoh wouldn't do such thing to her. He would never betray her trust in him.

His thoughts were calming, whether he did it on purpose or not she was unsure, but she could tell he is going to find them sooner or later. Hao probably would've done BBQ with their souls the moment he would've put his hand on them. She, herself, would allow Oo-Oni to do BBQ with their filthy souls in hell. That thought amused her.

Lost in her own world she doesn't hear Yoh calling out her 've finally arrived to Tokyo. In 30 minutes of walking she would be finally at home. Finally at her own room.

Opening the front door with ease, the house was silent. Huh, Tamao is probably out at the moment buying groceries. Anna hasn't spoken yet since the moment they left the Inn in Aomori. She didn't trust her voice to speak or else she will have a meltdown right there; which she didn't want either. She didn't felt comfortable to make any eye contact with him, as if she wasn't worthy for him to look at her. The shaman hasn't asked yet for their names, or if she had a chance to look at their faces, but he would do so and she knows it. If not today, maybe tomorrow, and if not tomorrow, perhaps in the day after tomorrow.

* * *

"Anna?"

She finally looked at him, puzzled. Wondering how he is still gentle with her, still caring for her. She didn't deserve him as her fiance.. Or so she thought.

"Do you want to take a shower while I make dinner and bring it up to you?"

Why? Why he is so gentle with her? Why is he not mad at her for being careless that day or disgusted by her? Why is he not blaming her for it… Moreover, how long is he going to keep on with this calm facade, but perhaps, she is just overreacting. She didn't had any strength in her to answer him verbally, just nodded with her head.

Even the house spirits felt the unmistakable tension and they decided not to bother the current living owners of the inn.

By the time Yoh finished cooking, the door was opened–- Tamao is back, and so her most of the time pain in the butt guardian spirits, scolding them for whatever they've done now.

"Oh? Welcome back, Yoh-san!" ,The pink-haired girl greeted him, it was obvious she was excited to see him, assuming Anna was back as well. Yoh only greeted her back with his usual smile as he prepared the two plates with Anna's favorites in the tray.

"Did you have lunch yet?" The pink-haired girl asked as she started to put away the groceries, if she knew they were on their way home she would've already prepared something for them. Offering to finish instead of him so he could rest from the long ride. "I hope you don't mind that I have invited Pirika-san and Horo Horo-san earlier."

"Oh, that's fine with me.". He replied back, "Thanks, Tamao, I'll go check on Anna."

Perhaps eating together would be a better idea rather than eating alone. He just needed a way to convince his fiancee to come downstairs, although he offered to bring it up to her. Hopefully she wouldn't ask too much once she will see Anna's state. But the others… Oh crap, they better value their own lives.

And there she was, standing in front of the mirror motionless, she finally took a look at herself; Blue-purple-ish bruises decorated her pale skin as some of them were still a bit swollen, a few knife cuts too, dark circles under her eyes. And yet, her eyes were lifeless. A part of her had died and has been left behind in the cold snow of Aomori, where were she should have been left herself.

What the hell she ever done she deserved this miserable life. A few small Onis surrounding her legs in a way that looked protectively to him, waiting for their mistress orders.

"Anna?"

The small Onis faced him, wary of his presence. It seemed like Anna haven't noticed him yet, and the last thing he needed right now was to be attacked by them.

"A-Anna, it's me- Yoh." , He tried again. It seemed like this time it worked as they suddenly vanished from the hall. Her empty stare reminded him the same stare she had 5 years ago on Mt. Osore. It took her a few moments to ground herself before turning around to face him. Her throat was dry, the words she wanted to say didn't came out. Ah, he probably thinks she is pathetic now, wasting his time on someone like her.

However, the boy just stood there, with his idiotic serene smile on his face, holding her hand gently in his. How come he is not frustrated from it? Not saying any bad words, but staying his usual self around her.

"I made your favorites. Let's go downstairs, okay?"

"But you said you will bring it up, Yoh…"

"Tamao is back and I thought it would be better for you to come downstairs to be with us than being in your room. She also invited Pirika and Horo Horo earlier." He replied. Although it sounded like an excuse for him, that way he could make sure she is stable enough not to summon anything. "Everything will be alright, okay? You need to eat, please I can't lose you."

He never failed her with his promises, and she knew he wouldn't start now. Anna agreed to put her trust in him once more.

"If...If they're going to imply anything, I swear in your brother's name, I'll sacrifice them myself."

"Deal."

For a moment she was back to her good old self, the strong-willed, taking no bullshit from anyone Kyoyama Anna.

* * *

So far so good. The lunch went by calmly, none of them said anything wrong… Yet. Horo Horo made a few jokes, then he was scolded by his sister. Yoh were laughing as well although he was bad as Chocolove, if not more than him. Tamao had to hit her spirits once again for being rude.. Not that was a surprise for her.

Ugh, wouldn't they just shut up already.

"So?" ,The Ainu spoke with his mouth full. How rude, he have not received manners at home.

"Hmm?"

"The school trip. How was it? Is it colder than Hokkaido?"

The couple froze in their places, he almost choked on his own food. The girl paled at his question, her knuckles were white as she held firmly her chopsticks. "By the way, what the hell happened to your face, Anna?" The Ainu shaman asked amusingly, impolite as usual, he even dared to point at her direction. Making fun of her as he used Kororo to make a half-ass ice chair right in their living room.

"Big brother!" It was Pirika now, her tone of voice warning him to shut up before he would be hit by a very unamused itako,unconsciously she started drawing spirits around her.. Oh boy, he was asking for it, isn't he?

"Actually, you know what, don't answer that- Did Anna completely freeze her ass off in Aomori, Yoh?"

Their furyoku spiked.

The next thing he knew he was lying on the floor, rubbing his sore cheek, while the Asakura boy staring, no, glaring at him harshly. An Anna-like glare.

"I will not tolerate any disrespect toward Anna, _Boro Boro_."

"You didn't had to hit me that hard, Yoh!" The other one protested, but well, he had it coming.

"Don't say I didn't warn you." The younger Ainu girl pointed out. sighs because of him. Anna was already gone from the table, shutting herself in her room.

Their thought were nasty, rude. Their thoughts were making fun of her. She could hear them clearly despite the fact they never said anything to her.

Yoh went upstairs after her only to be greeted by a closed door, and silent from the other side of it. He usually know that when her door is close, no one is allowed to enter unless she verbally said so.

"Anna, please, open the door." He said but got no response from the blonde haired girl. Threatening to to kick the door down won't do any good, neither leaving her alone right now wasn't an option to even think of.

"Anna, love, please open the door for me, okay? They've finally left." Hopefully she hasn't locked her door, but still he got no reply.

It's not that he wasn't happy to some degree to see them again, but he wasn't thrilled either. The only things he cared for now was getting a decent rest and taking care of Anna.

Carefully he opened the door and poked his head in, spotting her sitting in the far corner on the floor near the window, and so he stepped inside, closing the door behind him for their privacy. Her small sniffles were clear enough for his hearing.

"Anna, hey, sweetie…" He cooed, "I'm not leaving you alone." Ah… If only he could take her pain away, her trauma. Anna didn't budget from her place, nor lifted her head up to look at him, but Yoh had more than enough patience for her. He will give her all the time in the world if she will ask for it. Instead, he placed his hand on hers, waiting in silent, the sudden touch made the itako flinch slightly.

Anna didn't had to look at him to feel his gaze upon her, his tender smile.

"Why are you looking at me like that."

"Because I love you damn it! I thought I've lost you that day." It made no sense to her. After everything that happened he still wanted her. Someone else would've already gone, but he wasn't someone else, he was Asakura Yoh,. _Her_ Yoh.

"But why? Why do you still want me? I'm so dirty and I-" Her voice was so desperate, so small, as if she was talking more to herself rather than him.

"I- Please make me yours, Yoh, please. I-I promise I won't struggle or shout. I will be good, okay? I will do anything you want."

"Anna…"

"Please… I'm begging you, don't reject me."

"I won't ever reject you…" The shaman placed his finger on her lips to hush her, pressing a kiss on her forehead, embracing her tightly, caressing her soft hair soothingly, and Anna, she melted to his his touch. "I've loved you even before I understood what love is. I loved you since the first time we met in Aomori, and I will always love you no matter what. I want only you as my partner for life."

That feeling was so warm. Anna felt completely enveloped by his warmth. Is that what real love and respectful relationship supposed to be like? It made her wounded heart swelled with the recurring realization.

Maybe… Just maybe he would be able to save her from herself before it's going to be too late.

* * *

 **A/n:** lot of kudos to kittykatz009 for proof-reading it and helping me with my english~


	9. Chapter 9

There were those rumors. False rumors floating around school of a girl who was doing indecent things during the school trip. No one knew who was that girl or with whom she had done those things. No one even knew who started it, but those rumors spread like wildfire in a dry field.

Anna hasn't gone back to her classes after coming back with Yoh, staying at home with Tamao for now was better for her health than wandering around and exhausting herself. On the other hand, Yoh kept going, promising to come back home right after the bell rings for the end of the day. He hasn't skipped his training even once.

Some days the young itako behaved like her usual self, ordering around the house, catching up with her studies at home, as if nothing ever happened at all. And yet, some days she was reliving it all. Dissociated from reality, unresponsive to her name. One moment she's fine, then right after she will have another breakdown, and that terrified him. It would be a lie if he would say otherwise.

The couple started to share the same room, her futon next to his. She was still sleeping peacefully next to him, at least she almost never had nightmares. Sometimes stealing his blanket in her sleep.

Some mornings Yoh lied in his bed, covering his eyes. Only one thing on his mind. Why does he have to get up so fucking early? Skipping a school day never hurt anyone. All he ever wanted to do was to stay at home with Anna. To make sure it won't be another day of suffering, or watching her almost helplessly reliving it all over again. All he could ever do was comfort her. Soothing her tormented soul with love words only to her ears. It was hard but it helped.

And he tried, oh, how much he tried to ask her who had done this to her, but she never answered. Refusing to answer his questions, making up things just to avoid the topic, and yet, the shaman never pressured her to answer him. Sooner or later they're going to pay for it.

The atmosphere at home changed a lot, their friends still dropped by but it was as if they were walking on eggshells. Most of the time Anna stayed in her room until Yoh was back home or Tamao called her for lunch. She was clueless about the assault, but still did her best for her mistress. Who knew that even Konchi and Ponchi would behave good around the house most of the time; they were less annoying than they usually were. However, they complained here and there they're missing the old Anna. The old Anna who would put them in their places if she needed to.

* * *

Miss Violet stayed as the teacher assistant in their class, working on her own personal investigation to track down the guys who've hurt her lost child, and if that is going to be the last thing she will do in her life, then so it be.

The bell finally rings to announce the class is over and lunch break starts, only 3 more hours of standing on her feet, then she will be free to go home. But even during the lunch break she had tasks to do before the next lesson starts.

"Excuse me, what are you doing in the teachers room now? It's lunch break now." She told the student, who was in the middle of going through some of the files that were on her personal desk. The student finally looked up, slightly pale because she caught him looking around those files. Those files were private.

"Satou-san! What is the meaning of this?" Miss Violet scolded him. She was already in bad mood since the day she came back to Tokyo, trying her best to be friendly with the rest of the teachers. She picked up the files away from his hands including the one he was holding. "These files are private. What right do you have to go through these?"

He needed to think of an excuse, whatever it will be lame or not. He might be a team captain, an arrogant one, but he was stupid like a shoe. Oh well, she was stupid like a shoe as well.

"Well, you see…" He started. "Kyōyama-san hasn't showed up in a while, and we're supposed to work on a project together because the teacher decided to pair us up, but I don't know her address to bring her the project materials. So…"

"So you thought that sneaking in and going through the files just for Kyōyama-san's address is alright?" That sounded like a really lame excuse and it upset her. Does he really takes her for an idiot?

"I'm sorry ma'am. It was wrong of me to do so, I should have ask you for Kyōyama-san's address." Perhaps that was one of the most faked apologies she ever heard in her whole life.

"I will see if I can switch to another partner." He said.

"You better do so. Anyway I will have to inform your parents of this accident." The blonde woman replied back, "Don't ever do it again, is that clear, Satou-san?"

"Yes ma'am."

Watching him leaving the teachers room left her with anxious feeling. She just couldn't trust his words. In a few days they will have a mid-year parent-student meeting to keep the others about their children grades and general information. She needed to organize her students personal files, but she failed to notice that one of them was missing- Anna's file.

* * *

"So who wants to be the first one to take my girl for a spin?"

The captain asked during the lunch break, he was very pleased of himself for getting her address, waving Anna's personal file in the air as if it's nothing. Not noticing it's the same address as Yoh's.

"I can assure you she's into doing it at the same time with two."

"Oh really? You can't be serious."

"Of course, that little slut loves it rough. I bet she misses me." He replied back.

Gross. He never had any respect toward women, his parents should be ashamed of him. It a mystery how he even got a girlfriend who agrees to be with him on her free will.

"Well? I don't mind who is going to be first, but knowing her, she will accept anyone at anytime."

"Mind telling us what's her name first? I bet it's not your girlfriend." One of them asked. Some of them agreed as a joke without any further questions. Some of them weren't interested at all in his "offer", making bad jokes on him for even thinking about it whatever he was serious or not, but he didn't mind them. And yet, they agreed to stay quiet about it, after all, some 'activity' from the side never hurt anyone, right? Assholes.

The same guy who was with him that snowy day immediately agrees to take part in it. When God gave brains, some people missed their appointments.

"That will be a surprise, guys. Anyway, I will text you when and where."

"You sure do have the nerve to talk like that. Haven't you learned to respect women at home?" The Ainu shaman overheard them, by mistake, but enough to piss him off.

"And who the fuck are you, spiky boy?"

"Horo-Horo. You should apologize to your own mother for your hideous behaviour, bastard."

Only two weeks had passed and Horo-Horo found himself in a fists fight, resulting for both of them to stay at home for a few days. Horo-Horo didn't even bother to ask for his name.

* * *

 **A/n:** lot of kudos to kittykatz009 for proof-reading it and helping me with my english~ ouo


	10. Chapter 10

She is not exactly sure who kissed who first. Was it him or was it her? Fooling herself she will get better once she will become his. Cupping her face within his hands, his forehead resting against hers, and everything inside her seemed to melt. Everything was all about her and he wanted to make her feel like in heaven.

"Nothing will ever happen without your consent. We will stop at any moment you want, okay?"

The blonde nodded. He was so respectful towards her body and personal space. Never pushing her to do things against her own will, never manipulating her either.

"Promise me you will hit me, push me, or do the first time that comes up to your mind." The brunette shaman said, waiting for his words to sink in her mind.

"O-okay."

Yoh started with a row of soft, butterfly kisses along her face and collarbone, his hands ghostly roaming her body, elicited small gasps from her throat. "I love you," Yoh rasped between soft kisses. "I love you so much, Anna.. "

His white shirt come off first, followed by her dress a moment later, then his green jeans.

"Wait-"

"What. I'm sorry if I-"

Anna hushed him with a soft kiss as in the same time she unclasped her bra, taking it off she just sat there on his bed unsure to where to look. She couldn't tell if it was shyness or shame feeling or mix of both, but it quite overwhelmed her. His face turned into 50 shades of crimson which somewhat reassured her. Carefully she took off his orange headphones, putting it near the pillow.

Soon after, Anna found herself being tenderly lowered to the bed, his free arm pillowing her head.

He kissed her neck down to between her breasts, then kissing his way down her soft stomach and thighs. The warm breath ghosted over Anna's skin, and his fingers playfully played with the waistband of her underwear, almost teasing her.

Parting her legs slightly, his lips teasingly kissed her inner thighs, slowly getting to the damped cloth, his lips touched her ever so slightly, sending a shiver up her spine, but also it was enough to make her legs shiver and bucked her hips up toward him, and her heartbeat started to become more irregular. Yoh was rewarded with Anna's moans, she was already like a mess by the touch of his hand.

Allowing him to help her take it off, she lied there in front of him completely nude. Was she really ready with her decision for it? Everything was so right, so perfect. So far he has been so attentive with her, letting her have full control of the pace. If Anna had to point out one of the things she loves about Yoh, it would be definitely his respect to her as a woman.

 _A thousand folded paper cranes in black_

 _That person has always been carrying heavy secrets throughout the nights_

 _Even if unfoldable, even if unfoldable_

"I hope you'll let me show you how much I love you…" He murmurs, and she's caught off guard when he's leaning over her with a knee between her thighs, his lips captures hers with another sweet kiss. Anna was too busy being preoccupied with his mouth to notice his hand slowly went down between her thighs, gently rubbing his finger up and down on her clit. She goes to clench her thighs together, but then remembers the pressure of his knee and realizes that he's in the way.

Oh. Oh no. No. No No. Please for the love of whatever was holy no.

"P-Please, no. S-Stop..I-I don't want to- Don't hurt me, p-please…"

Anna trembled, tears already soaking her face, she felt too weak to push him off off her, her body froze as if she lost all control on it except for her mouth. And yet, she wasn't sure if any sound came out. Her skin was freezing to his touch, and uncontrollable hysterical sobs were suddenly heard from the other side of the door, begging for her life to be spared. Although, she hasn't noticed that Yoh had stop at the moment she said her first words 'please no'.

"N-No, please, A-Aiden..I-I'm begging.. Stop-" She was like a broken record, she kept begging him to stop touching her. She couldn't realize she's safe in her home with Yoh and not back in Aomori with those two.

Ai...den? Aiden? That annoying guy that can't take a girl's no as an answer? Oh he is going on a triple date with Hao and Oo-Oni. A V.I.P. one-way only ticket from him.

"Amidamaru! Go call Faust!" He ordered. Howling souls started to gather around her.

In less than 3 minutes Faust arrived. It was quite convenient he had a room downstairs. As much as it was embarrassing for having him walking in on them in this situation, Yoh needed his help urgently. This time only comforting words weren't helping. Her left kick was deadlier as her left legendary slap. Despite everything, Anna was still strong as she always has been. He was sure it's going to leave a bruise on his shin in the following days.

"Oh my. Why is she…? Hold her still." The necromancer doctor said while going through his stuff.

"A-Anna it's okay. You're at home, love, you're safe here." The young shaman was a nervous wreck, but he had to stay strong for his fiancee. Anna kept struggling in his arms at the room's corner, kept begging for mercy, holding the blanket tightly to cover herself she couldn't tell the difference between reality and her delusions, still convinced it was Aiden hovering over her, forcing himself once again. She seemed like a wounded animal trying everything to save itself. Until she felt a tiny sting in her thigh, it burn a little, and soon drowsiness takes over her worn out body, their voices were like background noises to her ears.

Rocking her back and forth, he kept murmuring apologizing words, love words, although she already fell into a deep comfortable slumber.

 _A thousand folded paper cranes in black_

 _That person has always been carrying heavy secrets throughout the days_

 _Even if unbreakable, even if unbreakable_

"Anna-san will be sleeping for a few hours. Eliza will stay to keep an eye on her," He told the younger one with his back facing him, giving him time to dress his fiancee in a clean yukata and to wear his own clothes, then processing to tuck her in bed.

"However, Yoh-san, I would really appreciate it if you will tell me what has happened during your time in Aomori, alright?" It was more of a statement than a question, Not leaving Yoh any other options than talking about everything.

Faust was livid. Yoh swore he had the same expression when they first met during the first preliminary round. Satou Aiden was on the 'soon to be dead' list of Faust.

As the hours passed and the sun started to set, Yoh stayed by Anna's side, waiting for her to wake up. Faust said she might sleep through the night as well. It didn't matter for him, he will stay awake as much as he needs to. His legs already numb and so is his ass.

The cool damp cloth on her forehead felt nice. Her eyes felt heavy to open, and that consistent headache was such a pain in the ass. She could hear and feel clearly the noises her belly made.

"Yoh..?" She muttered, feeling someone was laying next to her, someone was holding gently her hand. And he, upon hearing her saying his name, woke up immediately.

"Hey, love," Yoh said, moving away a few strands of hair from her face. "How are you feeling?"

"Hungry.. What time is it now?" She replied. Her voice becomes more and more quiet, probably still under the influence of the calming med Faust had injected her.

"Close to 6:00 p.m., How about a nice warm dinner, then going back to sleep?"

"Mhmm." She liked that idea, probably Yoh can hear her belly's noises as well. Did she slept for that long? Did they even done it in the first place? Should she bring it up now or later? Anna couldn't think straight right now.

"Yoh.." Anna started, for some reason she had a feeling nothing had happened earlier, but on the other hand, she can't remember anything and her body was somewhat sore. "Why am I so sleepy? Were you that good earlier?"

It was an innocent question, a curious innocent question, and yet she could feel his skin getting hotter and turns bright red. Maybe it was so good that is why she can't remember it, although, it did disappointed her if that's the case.

But it wasn't.

"Did we..?"

"No, we tried, but you had another mental breakdown," Was he disappointed it didn't happen? No, well maybe a little bit, however, her health, her mental stability was far more important to Yoh. She wasn't ready yet and the shaman was 100% okay with that fact.

"I-I'm sorry, Yoh. But we can try again, can't we? I will do my best next time, I swear."

"Anna…" His hand automatically caressing her hair, like a habit. Right away he could tell Anna's starting to stress. "That is fine if you're not ready yet, love, you don't have to force yourself to do it."

"But I-"

Gently pulling her into his warm embrace, he pressed a kiss on her head, calming her down like only he knows the best, and it works. It always works. If she had to point out another thing she loves about Yoh, it was his honesty with her.

"I was so terrified I'm going to lose you," He admitted, "I had to call Faust to calm you down."

"Does he know?" That question was pointless to ask. Of course he does, she knew that Faust wouldn't give him any option but telling him the truth, but she could trust him not to tell a soul about it without her or Yoh's permission. "Mhmm…And also…"

He doesn't know how to bring it up, but he felt like he needed to, getting her full attention. Had she had done something worse, yet, she can't remember it?

"You said someone else name.. Do you want to talk about it?" Giving her the option to talk about her trauma, he isn't going to rush her to talk about anything, although he felt like they needed to, even for a little bit. The itako paled at the thought of saying someone else's name. The worst part is? She literally doesn't remember anything or which name she had called out earlier.

"What did I said?" Please don't let it be the name she's thinking of. Just not that name.

"Aiden… It was him, isn't?"

Oh fuck. FUCK.

He found out because of her. Anna couldn't look into his eyes, a wave a shame hitting her. Her body trembled from fear. A fear of him getting up and leaving he for good. A fear of him being disappointed with her. She could handle anyone else walking out of her life, except of Yoh and the Asakura clan.

"I'm so sorry, Yoh," Her voice was so broken, fragile, fresh tears soaking his shirt. "They forced me to do it, I swear." Her reaction was enough to confirm to him it was Satou Aiden.

"What you has been forced to is no less than a severe trauma. A severe trauma that isn't your fault nor would ever be, Anna." How many more times was his heart is going to break? He knew he had to choose the right words, but also he hd to show her how much he cares for her. How much he loves her despite everything, and no matter what he never will walk out of her life. Yoh would never disregard the things that mattered to her, even if those things are childish.

"I love you for you being yourself, I love your for your stubborn personality and your vulnerable side. It's fine you're not truly ready for it, Anna, because we don't need to rush into things we're not ready for."

The room was still quiet except for Anna's muffled sobs and him speaking in a soft voice, still caressing her hair. Anna still hasn't raised her head up, and that was fine with him. He knew she is listening to him although her crying.

What I'm trying to say is that you're not alone in this, love. Take all the time you need for healing because I'm not going anywhere. You have me, actually, you have our friends, alright? When you're ready to speak I'll be here."

He got another nod as a reply. At that she realized she's his top priority. He doesn't blame or mad at her, in fact he never did. The shaman cares for her so much, he truly loves her. Yoh had done so many things for her and still does even if he hasn't noticed them.

"I-I was so terrified that day… They never stopped no matter how much I begged. B-but they didn't stop." She tried. She tried her best to open up a little, and he stayed quiet. Letting her take her time to speak, to choose the right words for herself with no interruption. "I tried to… I tried to run away, b-but they caught me. I hated every second of this."

Yoh tighten his embrace, as if he is trying to protect her from the outside world. kissing the top of her head again. He will protect her at any cost.

"I-I don't deserve you.." She mumbled, feeling fresh tears rolling down on her flushed cheeks.

"But then who will torture me, I mean train me?"

Well played, Yoh. Well played. It seemed like it help her to stop her tears.

"Is that so? My training schedules are torturing schedules?"

"I do believe I said so a few times in the past." He joked and she knew it. She knew he is only trying to lighten her mood better, but also he is grateful for her being there for him and with him. Snorting, Anna decided to go along with his joke.

"In that case you don't know what's waiting for you from now on, Asakura." Whatever it will be the shaman will only comply. Whatever he wants to or not.

"Stay with me, please. Don't go."

"Always."

 _Despite the arrogance and the headstrong personality being displayed_

 _She secretly longs for a bromide_

"Also,I wonder if our child will inherit your slaps or your kicks," He wondered out loud. On purpose. "By the way, Konchi and Ponchi complaining a lot. According to them, they're missing your slaps and Tamao slaps doesn't have the same vibes as yours."

"Oh? Excuse me?" Anna raised an eyebrow, ignoring the part of Konchi and Ponchi. She finally looked up at him. Her face was warm and flushed, her tears finally stopped, yet again, a small smile graced on her lips. And for him it was good enough for now. Every day they'll take baby steps towards healing.

"You've heard me well, Asakura Anna." A mischief sparkle in his eyes.

The blonde buried her face in the curve of his neck and a small smile on her lips, her heart skipping a beat, he responded by pressing is lips to her cheek. Hearing him calling her 'Asakura Anna' brighten her day up, or her night in that case. And that was enough for her, at least for now.

 _Love is an encounter_

 _A departure_

 _A transparent piece of veil_

 _Let us meet a Mount Osore_

* * *

 **A/n:** lot of kudos to kittykatz009 for proof-reading it and helping me with my english~ ouo

And also, Yoh finally finds out who were the guys who hurt her.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/n:** TW for abuse and implied rape in the chapter~ you have been warned! It's not that graphic but still needed a warning. Also a lot of kudos to kittykatz009 for proof-reading it and helping me with my english~ ouo

* * *

"I can't believe my mom is coming all the way from Izumo for this," the shaman complained. It's not that he doesn't want to see his mom, but for him it was pointless to make her come all the way for a meeting of a maybe 30 minutes. Knowing her, she would be happy to look after Anna for a few days.

"Well.. About that, Yoh-kun.."

"Hmm? What's it, Manta?"

"I heard Miss Violet being scolded first thing in the morning for losing one of the students personal files. She has to find it by the end of the day." Yoh didn't liked the sound of it, considering the fact that a few guys from his class haven't arrived yet, and their friends were telling indecent jokes about them, annoying brats. He could feel that something isn't right today. The bell finally rings for the first class, but neither their homeroom teacher or Violet arrived yet.

"Let's go, Manta."

"Hmm? To where?"

"To the teachers room of course," he laughed cheerfully, his usual smile on his face. Manta just nodded; perhaps Yoh's planning to skip the first class again with him. Knowing Yoh has so much going on in his home, it's a miracle he hasn't snapped yet at someone or something. Arriving the teachers room, the voices in there were quite loud; apparently Violet's supervisor isn't done with her, and they don't meant to overhear them. It was a mistake, but anyway they did.

"Miss Violet, are you aware that Kyōyama Anna's file is gone? Have you done your task right?"

"Eh? I'm sorry, sir, but that is impossible." Ah.. Being scolded first thing in the morning what something she always wanted to experience. Not.

"I will give you time to hand it to me personally by the end of the day."

"Y-yes, sir."

And with that her superior left.

"What do you think you're doing?"

Hearing that sudden voice made her jump in her place. Taking a deep breath, Violet turned around to face him. Great. He had heard them talking about Anna's missing file. "I will ask again; What do you think you're doing, Miss Violet?" Asakura Yoh wasn't amused.

"As I told you before I'm going to find those two and make them pay for what they've done to my girl." My girl? Is she still in denial? That woman is surely getting on his nerves. "She is not your child anymore. You abandoned her years ago, so don't try to fill in the mother role now." Didn't she learn in Aomori that she wasn't welcomed at all nor Anna accepted her as her mother figure after finding out the truth. His mother was a better mother figure for Anna. "Don't come any closer to my future wife, am I clear, miss Violet?"

* * *

"Are you sure it's the right address? It's saying Asakura right here."

Oh. So they're living together under the same roof? She better not have opened her mouth and talked.

"Don't you think that sitting skeleton over there is kind of creepy? It looks like it enjoys the sun," one of them asked, spotting Eliza's skeleton on the front porch holding something that resembled a guillotine. It can't be real, can it?

"What the hell are you saying? It just a skeleton. A skeleton can't enjoy the sun."

Did it… Did it just move its head to their direction? No. No way it happened, after all it's just a fake one. Faust decided to leave Eliza skeleton with Anna while he was out for groceries, transferring into her a small amount of furyoku, knowing she's pretty self dependent and will obey Anna. She was on stand-by mode, just waiting there. Most of the people can't see ghosts, but a walking skeleton they can.

"Seriously are you scared of a most likely faked skeleton? In that case you can also leave," Aiden informed him, slightly irritated. "But if you ever say anything I swear it would be the last day of yours breathing."

"I was just saying _what if_. You don't need to get so worked up, Aiden."

"Whatever, let's go."

However, they don't know they're being watched by the inn spirits, and these spirits weren't pleased with their presences. One of the inn spirits showed up in front of Yoh during class, signaling him to leave everything and to come home quickly. That and the fact that Miss Violet hasn't showed up to homeroom class was a good reason to ditch the lesson in the middle. He can handle the school punishment later. As for now, Anna needed him. She has been always his top priority.

* * *

So far her reishi was under control. The itako was able to control her ability of hearing the thoughts of the others to some degree. Here and there she tried to open up to Yoh about the assault.

Keyword: Tried.

However, the shaman gave her all the time she needed. His full attention only for her. Slowly but surely she started to accept his affectionate gestures, their cuddling time, just lying down in bed next to each other, his gentle good morning kisses. A few times she found herself sitting in his lap in her underwear, he's shirtless in makeout sessions, but nothing more than that. Yoh respected her so much to let her lead the pace every time. But she should've known better. She should've know that having a stressed Violet standing at her front entrance that day would lead to a horrible day. Anna was about to slam the door shut in her face when she stopped her. "We need to get away from here. Now. I don't have time to explain."

"Why do you think that I will listen to you out from all the people I know?" Her day started so well, the breakfast that Yoh cooked for both of them before school started was delicious. Does she really need to stand there with this woman and listen to whatever she has to say? Seriously? Swearing she is going to kick Hao's ass next time they will meet.

"I'm begging you to listen to me only this once, we need-"

"There's no 'we'.We need nothing. Get out."

"No. I'm serious, Anna. For once, just this once be quiet and listen to what I have to say!" That woman insisted. She was so stubborn, she even dared to shut her up but Anna was stubborn as well, if not more than Violet.

"I see.. You decided to skip the rest of the lessons today just because you've lost my file, isn't?" If she came all the way from high school just for this, she's pathetic more than she ever thought. '..Rei..shi?' Violet shouldn't be surprised of it, after all that unwanted ability of Anna was the reason she had abandoned her. "I had no choice, but to come to you!" The older woman tried to stay calm, she really tried to, but every second that passes is critical for her. "It's for your own good, you must leave the house now."

"Just because some students made horrible jokes, it doesn't mean anything." Anna couldn't stand it anymore, she will make her leave her inn in the good way or in the bad way.

"They're coming aft-" Something like cold electricity was felt by her, leaving her speechless. Normally Anna wouldn't raised her hand against elderly people, but she had enough of her long time ago.

"We're done here. Leave."

"Listen to me now, they're coming after you, Anna. You must run away from here." Anna can slap her how much she wants, but she can't effort seeing her going through this hell again. Not when she has a chance to save her.

"Oh look, we have audience today. Too bad I'm not interested in old ugly ladies." That voice.. How? How he had found her address? Why now, when she is starting to get better? It's all that woman fault, isn't? It must be. It's her fault. Anna was petrified in her spot. Warm liquid stains her legs and the old wooden floor. Her legs refused to cooperate with her mind. It happened so fast. One moment she was standing, shielding her child from these monsters, then a moment later is was on the ground, hissing in pain as one of them kicked her to stay down. "Anna! Run! Get out of here now!"

"Get her!" Aiden ordered, amused by everything that is going on.

The moment she felt Anna's unstable furyoku, the skeleton moved on its free will, hitting one of the guys with the lower side of her guillotine. Preparing to hit them with the sharp end now, on the other hand, Anna had kicked one of them in the guts. Hard. Running upstairs to her room, or Yoh's room, almost stumbling on her feet. She held the door knob firmly from the inside to prevent from them to get in. Eliza's skeleton is coming after them, missing her hit. "What the actual fuck, witch. You better open the door or else-" He threatened, trying to burst into the room.

"No. Fuck you." Anna shouted back, she was terrified, but she must hold on until they either give up or someone will come back home. The sound of something shattered and falling, like ceramic, made her realize it was Eliza who got hit.

"We can start with that, if that's what you wish for." And yet, they got in. Ah.. He was furious. Horribly furious like he was in Aomori if not more. One of them forced Violet to come up as well to the room, to let her 'enjoy the show', and perhaps she might participate as well. Anna walked backward, her back hitting the wall. They managed to block her way out.

"Got you~" Anna spat in his face, and he in return slapped her.

"What, don't you like it?"

"S-stop… Yoh…" Her voice completely monotone as she tried to keep the fear out of her body, trying hard not to break down in tears.

Another punch.

"Yoh? That little sissy won't help you even this time. You're nothing to him." Another slap strikes her face. She was already on the floor surrounded by them from each direction. One of them tried to shove his dick into her face, but Anna being Anna, bit him, she doesn't know who it was and anyway she doesn't care for him. Her sobs grew louder with each hit she received.

"Stop crying already, bitch. I'm going to have to punish you." Aiden said, gritting his teeth, his friends making fun of him. "Do you want your mommy, Anna-chan? Look, she's right here."

"I-I hate you."

"You say 'I hate you', but all we can hear is 'fuck me'." He said, slapping her again. "Who do you prefer first? I'm still kind enough to let you choose." They thought it was funny. If only she could wipe the smiles off of their faces.

* * *

The house was a mess. In the upper hall Eliza's skeleton was laying down headless.. Faust isn't going to be happy about that. Anna's rosary was thrown across the room. It wasn't in its right place, around her neck. Anna never takes her rosary off at home, unless she's going to take a shower or sleep. She used to carry it to school in her bag. Her blue beads rosary was one of the few things she was attached to. He could hear from the upper floor he pleading, her shrieks, her crying, and their laughter. According to the ghost they were 3… no, 4, up there in one of the rooms with Anna. The shaman is going to make them pay for everything, they will feel the terror to their bones. He doesn't needed to hyōi gattai with Amidamaru for this, and anyway, this inn needed some renovations so kicking a door or two wasn't a problem for him.

One of them was hovering over her, he could tell Anna was forced to lie with her face down, bruising her skin, touching her anywhere he reaches to with his filthy hands. One of them was pinning her to the floor, ignoring her pleads. Another was forcing Miss Violet to look at Anna's direction, pulling harshly on her hair. They were ignoring Violet's begging to stop; they promised it will be quick if they won't struggle too much, while the 4th guy was recording the assault on his phone, cheering them on. Their faked sweet tone of voice made him sick.

The sound of a ripped fabric snapped him, the sight of her clothes being thrown to the side boiled his blood. One of them was shoving her head against the cold wooden floor trying to quiet her screams, yelling at her to be quiet and act like a good girl. And yet, it happened again, he was late again. The same thrusting feeling over and over again from behind. The same burning feeling between her legs, it was so painful for her, it was too much for her. The blonde haired girl was so hopeless, she was too weak to struggle. All she could do was cry and call out for Yoh.

Unforgivable. At this point he doesn't care they were only regular humans; no one noticed his presence yet, except for Violet who stayed quiet. His hands moved on their own, one of them screamed in pain as half of his back turns crimson red and his legs are now numb, that guy fell on his side onto the floor, bleeding. Not caring even slightly if that human, no, that garbage is bleeding to death or not.

"Let go of Anna. Now." At this point, Yoh was blinded by rage, swearing they're going to beg for mercy. The shaman finally got the others attention on him. The three of them tried to attack Yoh, but he was too fast for them, and more experienced thanks to the shaman fights. Yoh easily beat the crap out of them, and then broke the recording phone.

Aiden mocked Yoh, not even bothering to pull his pants up as he tugged on Anna's hair, and she hissed in pain."See? She loves it rough or else you won't get any, Asakura."

"Let go of Anna. Now. I'm going to send you out of this world the same way you came in: covered in blood and _screaming_."

"Is that a threat? I bet _it_ hasn't let you fuck yet. You have no idea what you're missing."

'It'? Anna isn't 'it'. She's a human more than they will ever be or wish to be. Aiden didn't see Yoh's kick coming neither his sword swings towards him. Then there was this scream as well, like a dying animal, then that person lied on the bedroom floor clutching his missing crotch. The floor turns into a deep red.

"Oh, how rude of you." Another voice spoke. It was clear the owner of this voice wasn't pleased at all. With the snap of his fingers, Eliza's skeleton stood next to her furious husband, fixing her head in its right place. "You could've warned my wife before doing anything to her." Faust said and stood next to Yoh, but it looks like Yoh already took care of everything. He was a bit disappointed for being late to the 'party', but at least he is in charge of the 'cleaning'.

Anna couldn't recognize that voice. That voice which demanded from them to let go of her or else he won't be responsible for his actions.

"Yoh?" Her vision was blurred as well. Perhaps she was just imagining things, and perhaps she's no longer in the living world but she hasn't noticed it yet. Just how many time it was already? One? Two? She stopped counting. That pressure that kept her in place as gone as well. Each touch, each movement was too painful for her to bear, it was overwhelming. Someone was holding her carefully, pleading for forgiveness through their tears, but their touch burns. Her skin felt like it's on fire.

It was finally over. These guys were done for good.

Violet covered Anna's eyes so she won't see it, she doesn't need to see it. Rocking her back and forth in a miserable attempt to calm her down. Making sure she is covered properly with her long jacket, not caring at her own injuries, all that matter for her now is Anna. For once she will try to fill in the mother role she had rejected years ago.

"Shhh… Mommy is here, baby-girl, you're alright now, my love." Cradling Anna in her arms as Yoh approached them, putting his sword on the floor, he glared at the older woman. It was entirely her fault. If she hasn't showed up in the first place, then Anna wasn't in this state.

"Let go of Anna. Now." He ordered. Opening his arms to hold Anna instead of her, after all, she doesn't deserve it.

"No." Violet just stared at him, hair disheveled, she tighten her hold on her thin body. The poor girl was so lost, so broken, dissociated from reality. She just kept asking for her mother, and yet, she wanted her Yoh as well. Unable to process she's safe now. Unable to communicate properly, only clinging to her terrified. Those monsters won't touch her ever again.

"I will not say it again. Let go of Anna." He told her. This time trying to take her away from Violet's embrace. He wasn't having any of this bullshit right now nor wants to use his force on her. But that only caused the itako to cry more. "A-Anna, everything is alright now, love. Mommy isn't going anywhere, okay?" She pressed a kiss on her head, Violet wasn't aware she was crying as well. "Mommy is still here, baby..D-do you want your Yoh? Shhh.. It's alright now." Anna wasn't capable of giving a coherent responses. Both of them needed medical treatment urgently, and luckily they had Faust.

* * *

A few hours later Keiko arrived, her cheerful smile wiped off of her face the moment Yoh opened the door. His shirt covered in blood, still holding his sword, and still somewhat mad. Anna's blue beads rosary around his neck. Violet was nursering Anna in his room. It took a while to treat her wounds, and yet she hasn't showed any signs of improvement.

"Yoh? What's going on?" That was the last thing she thought she would walk in on during her short visit in Tokyo. Yoh hasn't said a word yet except of letting her inside. The young shaman was so exhausted, at this point he was mentally exhausted as well. "Yoh?" She asked again, cupping his face tenderly in her hands, but instead he just hugged her, burying his face in her chest. Finally dropping his sword. "I wasn't able to protect Anna again."

"Wh- What? Where is Anna?"

"She's finally resting in my room. She got hurt in the same way, and I couldn't save her," he responded, slightly trembling. Her son has never been good with expressing his emotions.

"Hey, hey, Anna will be alright. She still has you and you still have her her. Everything will work out in the end, okay?" She wasn't good at comforting but she still tried to; both children needed her right now, especially Yoh. Kissing the top of his head, she hugged him as well, not caring her clothes were getting stained with blood.

"How about you take a nice warm shower while I'll make something to eat? How is that?" Yoh nodded. His mother's embrace was too warm to let go of right now, it was something he needed at this moment. They stood there for a few more minutes, until he let go of his mom, picking up his sword from the ground he went upstairs to the shower. Forgetting to tell her that Violet is in his room as well. Upon opening his bedroom door, her patience was 100% gone. That woman again sitting next to Anna half asleep. Violet was covered in a few bandages as well, but oh well, whatever she had done she is probably deserve it. Keiko wasted no time in waking her up unceremoniously,

"Wh- What-"

"Get out right now." She whispered so she won't disturb Anna. Seeing Violet there pissed her off. "You've caused enough damage to them. Get out right now!" Keiko wasn't taking no for an answer, but Violet resisted, glaring at the brown haired woman and hushing her. However it only pissed off Keiko more.

The not so silent nor too loud argument woke up the blonde girl. She just stared at them, confused. Shit. "M-mom?"

In a few seconds, Keiko was next to Anna's bed, all of her anger melts away, "Hey baby, mommy is right here, love." Moving aside some hair strands from her face gently. Anna was still kind of out of it. It broke her heart watching Anna prefer Keiko over her, although she should've seen it coming, and yet, she wasn't ready to hear the next thing Anna has just said.

"Y-you're not my mom." Denying Keiko's touch, the itako tried with the little strength she still had to get away from her." Keiko wasn't that surprised per say. Going through the same severe trauma twice in short period would damage anyone emotionally and mentally

"Look what you've done to Anna and my Yoh now." Keiko blamed her. Violet knew she was right in the end. If she never showed up in their high school, Anna would never had to experience this trauma. Sitting in other side of the bed, Violet carefully cradles her, still asking for forgiveness although she know she doesn't deserve it. Slowly but surely, she was able to calm down the injured girl. For the first time in her life, Violet regrets the decision she made years ago.

"Let me stay for now. Only until Anna gets better and then I'll leave if that is what she wants me to do." Keiko hated that idea of sharing the same house again with Violet, but she had no choice either but to agree. For now for the sake of Anna, she will allow her to stay with them. Once Anna's stable enough to decide on her own, Violet is out of the inn.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/n:** A lot of kudos to kittykatz009 for proof-reading it and helping me with my english, as well as sorting out the plot-holes I had with this chapter~ ouo

 **P** **rompts:**

"Leaving you was the hardest thing I ever did."/ "But you still did it."

"How can I ever forgive myself if you won't forgive me?" / "Not my problem."

* * *

Huffing, Keiko started with the cleaning. She had just finished with the cooking, filling the house with the scent of Yoh's favorites. She had to keep reminding herself that this woman is staying only because of Anna's state. Faust took care of the guys; he was kind enough to show them the way out of the inn by leaving them all by the river, not caring if they're going to stay alive or bleed to death. Nothing says oops like an accidental murder, or close to one.

The following days were a bit challenging. Most of the time Violet and Keiko tended Anna's wounds, and Yoh as well. He hasn't skipped his training either. A few times Faust had to calm down the itako;nightmares and unwelcome thoughts disturbed her rest. The emotional damage was far worse than the physical damage. Every time Anna struggled when they had to change her bandages into clean ones or shower her. Sometimes, Anna apologies for being a burden, claiming she's not suitable to be the Asakura bridal anymore, her words weren't making any sense. Sometimes, Anna recognized Yoh, wanting only his company, only his care. The shaman could only comply, cuddling his fiancee in his arms in front of the tv, spoiling her as much as he can. He was attentive to her 24/7.

The news reported on a high schoolers group from Shinra Private Academy were severely injured. One of them didn't make it alive, as the fate of the rest is unknown, but the medical staff doesn't have hopes from them either. Violet already quit her job as a teacher assistant, giving all her time to Anna. Yet, the two women often argued. Keiko was trying to keep Violet as busy as she could away from the blonde-haired girl, she was anxious the young would be so depended on her biological mother, that her heart will break once more when Violet leaves again.

Since this morning the two of them were arguing non-stop, while the young couple lazed around on the front porch. The weather is finally getting warmer and fresh air won't harm anyway.

"I already know what you're trying to do, so you better stop it. It's childish."

Keiko snorts. "Childish? It's your fault that Anna is in this state," the brunette said, sarcastically.

And here we go again… Yoh had to interfere before it will escalate to higher volumes. He disliked Violet's presence at his house as well.

"Mom, Stop It. Right now we will do what is best for Anna, and if she wants that… That.." He struggled to finish his sentence. "That woman with her, I will allow it." Staring at Violet as if he was looking at the biggest pile of trash he ever seen, his gaze was lifeless and cold. However, with every day that passed Anna made small baby steps towards her recovery. Every day she became more awake and conscious with her surrounding. At least, more cooperative with the Asakuras and Faust.

* * *

 _Like petals from the apple tree_

 _Fluttering as they fall_

 _The snow at noon shimmers faintly;_

 _The sun is white._

 _Icicles melting off the roof of the deserted station_

 _Shed tears along with me._

Waking up to the sounds of a howling oni (God knows its size), items breaking, and a few screams first thing in the morning was, uhh, a lifetime experience that neither Yoh or Keiko thought they will ever get to experience. Literally.

Both of them rushed into the bedroom. A terrified Violet sitting in the corner room, trying to protect herself from whatever might and might not fly in her direction.

"Anna! Stop it."

The itako didn't have to turn her head towards the door to know they're standing there.

"What is she doing here, Yoh?" Anna asked, impatient. Did she really had to see Violet's sleeping face first thing in the morning? That woman has 10 seconds to disappear from her sight.

"She is-" before Yoh could complete his sentence, he was interrupted by Violet, who was trying to keep her voice steady. She hasn't tried to move from her place.

"Anna, baby girl, please listen to me." that woman seriously has a death wish, and it doesn't seemed like she is going to shut up anytime soon. "I-"

"I am not your baby girl," this time she was interrupted by Anna. "I don't know what you think you're doing here, but you have 2 minutes to leave." The older woman still wanted to have one last conversation with her, although, she doesn't had to guess it's going to be the last time of being with Anna in the same room. Last chance to make amends with Anna.

"L-leaving you was the hardest thing I ever did."

"But you did it anyway. You abandoned me to die," She emphases her last words, the itako wondered if she really had to wake up for this good-for-nothing woman? Hearing her out wasn't on Anna's to-do list today. Hearing Violet as she kept on apologizing instead of explaining everything to Anna, it made her unmotivated to keep the oni around. Wasting her furyoku on Violet was pointless.

"How can I ever forgive myself if you won't forgive me?"

"Not my problem," seems like she is still only cares about her own peace of mind. But what about Anna's own peace of mind? Anna had gone through the same hell twice because of her. That was for the best. She doesn't needed her before, and she doesn't needs her now. The itako can still take care of herself alone as she always did. The woman never had a place in her life once she left her behind. "Get out."

 _[I'm not crying] because_

 _Going away is painful._

 _It's just that you're despicable._

"Anna," the young shaman walked towards his sitting future wife, his voice was calm and serene. "she is here only because you asked her to stay."

"Excuse me?" she wanted what now? Anna just stared at him dumbfound. Yoh must be joking, because she never needed Violet before and she definitely doesn't need her now.  
"Anna, during the last 4 months you weren't independent," her stare was enough for him to start explaining. Holding her hand in his, the shaman doesn't know from where to start, and judging by his body language, Anna wasn't so sure she actually wanted to hear him out as well. As for Keiko, the brunette woman kept observing from the room entrance, waiting to kick out Violet at any moment.  
"4 months ago when I wasn't home yet.. You were assaulted here," taking a deep breath, Yoh hoped he doesn't need to explain in details. Anna felt the blood drains from her face.  
"At that time you wanted her here for some reason, and we weren't going to deny you that if it was what you needed to help yourself heal."  
Just by looking into his eyes, the answer was clear for her unspoken question.  
"N-no. That's not funny, Yoh." Anna refused to believe to what she was hearing, her memories over the last 4 months were so little to almost non-existing at all, unconsciously tears stains her pale cheeks. It can't be. Did Yoh take lessons from Chocolove about horrible jokes, because that is definitely not funny. She was fine, she made great progress with her recovery at home. There is no way in hell it happened again.

 _I don't want to see your face;_

 _I don't want to hear you speak ever again._

 _But even that wouldn't do,_

 _Even though_

 _I_

 _Hate_

 _You._

"I-I'm so sorry, baby love. I only tried to save you from them, I swear."  
Anna's furyoku spikes, seeping out of her pores in furious waves while the room temperature drops, demons were surrounding the itako. It's all that damn woman's fault, because of Violet it had happened again. In her house.  
"Everything is all your fault," her voice was so distressed, Anna was shaking from her anger. "Save me? Save me from whom?" ..Ah, it seems like the classic case of repressing memories so she wouldn't have to deal with the trauma all over again, which didn't surprised Yoh or his mother at all. "Just say it already." Anna's patience flew out of the window long time ago.  
"Satou Aide-" with no warning a chair was smashed into the wall, missing Violet in a few centimeters. There is no telling where the itako might strike next. "I-I didn't notice that he stole your private file, then one day he skipped a school-day, then I came here to warn you b-but he was right after me." her words didn't reach to Anna's ears as she had flashbacks from that horrible day. They argued that day, then he showed up with some of his friends… and then… everything was blank. Repressed memories started to float in her mind.  
[Kyōyama Anna].exe stopped working.

"O-out. I don't ever want to see your face, you are nothing to me. All you've ever done was tormenting me. Get. Out. Now."

 _[I'm not crying] because_

 _Going away is painful._

 _It's just that you're despicable._

That was Keiko's cue to step in and to drag Violet up from the floor harshly and out of the inn. Her personal stuff were thrown as well on the filthy ground right next to her. Did she really though Anna was going to forgive her after learning the truth? No one sane would have accepted the apology. Anna's words still ringing in her ears, and she was right; The older woman has never been anything for her nor would ever be, he existence only tormented the poor girl.  
She had any right to hate her, after all, nothing good happened since the day they met.  
10 years ago she held something very precious in her hands, however she doesn't make sure to keep it safe, thus hell rained down upon both of them. That is the last time Violet is going to cross paths with her lost girl.

 _I don't want to see your face;_

 _I don't want to hear you speak ever again._

 _But even that wouldn't do,_

 _Even though_

 _I_

 _Hate_

 _You._

At the inn, Anna held tightly into Yoh, fingers interwoven, and basked in the comfort that only his touch could brought her. Laying her head on his shoulder the blonde haired girl cried her heart out for what it seemed like eternity.

–––-–––

Their first time was spontaneous. One moment she was reading one of her magazines, and a moment later she was sitting in Yoh's lap, rocking her hips as he kept on with row of soft, butterfly kisses along her face and collarbone, sucking gently on her sensitive skin, his hands lightly roaming her body, which elicited small gasps from her throat. Yoh's hasn't forgot the right spots that made her feel so good.

"Is it too late to say that I love you, Anna?"

"Never."

"So do you wanna make out?" Yoh asked. She snorts in return, and he laughs. Taking that as a yes unless she decides to stop. Always respecting her as a woman. Yoh teased her just the way she likes, although, she's denying it or at least trying to. He knew how to make her melt under his touch, his eyes studying her reactions. Soon after, Anna found herself being tenderly lowered to the bed, his free arm pillowing her head, his lips captured hers with another sweet kiss now that he knew she was more than willing to participate .. Both of them craving for more of each other. Their clothes were already on the cold floor, leaving them both in their underwear..Oh? Did someone forget to wear her bra today?... Or was she trying to tease him as well?

Her back arching as Yoh runs the back of his fingers down between the valley of her breasts. Unable to think of anything else but the adoration he has for her. Anna seemed too flustered to form cohesive sentences, yet another soft moan escaped from her lips.

"I love how turned on you get," the shaman murmurs between soft kisses. He kissed her neck down to between her breasts, then kissing his way down her soft stomach, his warm breath ghosted over Anna's skin sending a shiver up her spine, and his fingers teasingly played with the waistband of her panties. So far Yoh has been so attentive with her, complimenting her with loving words. The blonde haired girl squirmed against him, trying to press him further into her. Encouraging him with her soft moans to keep on, soon his lips returns to hers and she was too busy being preoccupied with his mouth. Breaking the kiss, she felt the oxygen drain from her lungs, her cheeks were flushed. Anna enjoyed being intimate with him while nothing else matters.

She lifted her hips to slide her panties off, desperate to get rid of them, guiding his hand down between her thighs. Yoh began rubbing circles against her harden nub, his fingers lower to swipe down her slit, finding her already wet. Praying he'd be able to last long enough to ensure her pleasure. It was enough to make her legs shiver and bucked her hips up toward him as he was thrusting it in and out in a slow pace, she reflexively widened her legs. Her heartbeat started to become more irregular.

"I love you, Anna You're so gorgeous."

"I know." Anna flush, both of their concentration broken at her reply as they laughed. He doesn't let up, his thumb circling her clit as he pumps his fingers into her. Everything was all about her and he wanted to make her feel like in heaven. For her everything felt so perfect and right.

"I… Oh God, Y-Yoh…" Bliss overtakes her. Anna has been aroused for so long she wanted more, cupping his face in her hands Anna captured his mouth in a heated kiss. "Please, I need you," she said almost whimpering, "Here. Now." And he only complied, reminding her they can stop at any time she says so. Yoh made sure that the love of his life was comfortable in her position on his bed. Slowly he slipped inside her, intertwined his fingers with Anna's, and giving her time to get used to the sensation. Yoh bites his lip at the flood of heat rushes through him. With a shaky breath, she slowly roll her hips against his. Her moans urges him to quicken the pace once he established a rhythm to her liking, his name rolled off her mouth like a prayer while Yoh was showering her with compliments and his endless love. Soon a wave of pure satisfaction and contentment helped her relax. It felt so good.

Both of them lied there, she rested her head on his chest while trying to catch her breath, nuzzling into the crook of his neck. His hands trail up and down her bare back, a fierce sense of protectiveness rushing through him.

"Love?" He kissed the top of her head, cuddling Anna as she replied with a tired yet content hum. Both of them drifting into a warm cozy slumber.


	13. Chapter 13 - Epilogue

**A/n:** Kudos to kittykatz009 for proof-reading it and helping me with the last chapter~ ouo (TW for suicide)

* * *

 _The person that is waiting for you_

 _Will definitely not want you to feel any lonesome feelings_

 _At the very least, not even the very the least_

Their first time was so perfect. Yoh can still feel her touches against his skin. He can still hear her voice and giggles, and her moans were like music only to his ears. Her scent was like his favorite fruit- orange. At first he only suspected she might be using his shampoo instead of hers by accident, which turned out to be true when he asked her about it and she couldn't give him a decent answer. Since that day they started sharing it, and he just loved to have her in his embrace comfortably, and smell her soft blonde hair. From time to time Anna would make a joke about him sniffing her hair.

Yoh would do anything and everything she will ask for, and so does she. Anna was the love of his life, and he was hers.

 _Throughout these thousand years_

 _I have finally learned how to let go of this sadness_

 _Even if it is ever so fleeting, even if it is ever so fleeting_

Ah.. Another year flew by so quickly.

Hana resembled her more and more as the time passes, from her looks to her strength, and she is surely proud of it, proud of both of them. It seems like Hana inherited her left legendary slaps, as well as well kicks, but it still felt like the same. Legendary slaps he actually missed too. Hana was very proud of his blond hair; he was proud he doesn't have a boring hair color like everyone else.

"C'mon dad, we can't let mom wait and you know it. It will be bad if we make her wait for us this long!" the 10 years old shaman yelled from downstairs, waiting for his dad to join him to their triple anniversary date with Anna.

"I'm coming, Hana," the older shaman replied from their room. Anna left earlier than them, waiting patiently in their favorite place. Every year since Hana was born, Anna and Yoh celebrated their anniversary with him, because he was the best thing that ever happened to the young couple. The day Anna found out she was pregnant with Yoh's child was the best day in her life.

 _This weak heart of mine_

 _I can finally let go of this heavy burden of mine_

 _Even without a grave, even without a grave_

She was, no, She is the best lover, wife, friend, and partner for life. She is still the only love of his life.

"Hey, Anna… Eh, I don't really know from where to start, but I'm sorry I made you wait so much," he spoke quietly, as if he was talking to himself instead to his wife, "As you can see, Hana is like a mini version of you, and Tamao is doing her best with his training." Anna didn't say anything, she just stayed silent as she listened to him. Giving her her full attention like he was doing when she needed to talk to someone. No one was a better listener than her love, her Yoh. Perhaps she doesn't have what to say, and perhaps she does, but unable to put it into words.

"I-I'm so proud of you, for handling all these years," his voice starts to crack. No matter how many times he apologized, it was never good enough. His apologies won't ever fix it nor her. "And I'm sorry, I'm so sorry for not being there enough for you, Anna."

 _I have distanced myself from the crowds for such a long time and gone through much solitude_

 _Hence I was very delighted to meet you during the New Year_

It such a stupid childish argument, and Hana knows that, Anna knows that as well. He is only 6 years old, still having tantrums here and there, acting like a spoiled brat, but he was still a child. Hana has been frustrated for a long time. The pain of abandonment was still fresh because his parents never stayed for long when they were back home. The blond boy wasn't used to them being around for more than for a couple of weeks. He was bad at emotional adjusting, and so was Anna.

"Tamao-mom is still better than you will ever be!" the 6 years old boy yelled at her. Leaving her speechless as he ran out of the room, slamming the door behind him. Hana resembled his mother in so many things, especially when he was angry. It reminded her of how her own biological mother denied her as a toddler, then coming back into her life as if she had done nothing wrong. Yet, Anna didn't deny her only son; she had no choice but to leave him behind as she followed her husband. It was for his own good. Yet... Hearing that hurt her. Perhaps it's the same kind of pain she caused Violet. When she told the older woman that she wants nothing to do with her, ordering her to get out of her life for good. Anna's broken heart shattered completely with this agonizing pain. She could hear clearly Tamao scold the hell out of her son for mistreating her in their backyard.

She tried. She really tried her best to raise a child and live as normally as she could with her trauma, never giving up on her family. Sometimes everything was alright, and yet, sometimes she relives everything. All she ever wished for was to be able to interact with her only son properly... But it was too much to bear. She reached to her breaking point and snapped, taking her own life.

"Anna?" the older shaman asked as he knocked on their closed bedroom door, but he got no reply. If only Yoh knew what he's going to walk in on to. Opening the door with ease, his skin turns pale, his scream scares the inn residents. In mere seconds Yoh was on his knees, cradling his sleeping wife; telling her it's not bedtime yet. Only a couple of months has passed since they finally came back from their journey all around the world… And yet, their bedroom floor is crimson red once again.

However, it wasn't anyone's fault. With all the pain he had inside of him, he never blamed her for this. Anna appreciated everything that Yoh had done so far for her, and she still does. In fact, she always will. With every day that passed, she missed them both more and more, her love for Yoh and Hana grew more and more. And yet, no words came out of her mouth. One thing's sure, she never regretted meeting him when she was 10 years old on that snowy day. She never regretted having him as her fiance and later as her husband, because in the end Yoh was the love of her life. The best gift she could ever receive in her whole miserable life. His endless love has given her another priceless gift- her Hana.

 _Love is an encounter_

 _A departure_

 _A transparent piece of veil_

 _Let us meet a Mount Osore_

He hadn't noticed the sun was setting; Hana was busy with some of the spirits around them, but he wasn't rude to his mother either, or blamed her for this despite not knowing the facts. Allowing Yoh to have some alone time with his mother was something he always respected. Needless to say, he was missing her as well. Hana actually preferred her harsh training over Tamao's every time… That is how much he needed her to be with him. Too bad he also inherited the trait of being a mess when it comes to expressing his true feelings.

Just like Anna.

And just like Yoh.

 _This song is barely capable of delivering my feelings of admire  
Yet, it must end here, once and for all_

"At least I'm happy you were able to move on, Anna. Isn't that good?"

He still got no reply. Yoh wasn't able to control his tears anymore. Every year it's the same. Every year, in their anniversary, he's breaking down in tears in from of her. Anna can't comfort him in her arms no matter how much he wishes for, although she's right there, standing quietly in front of him.

…A cold tombstone can't speak back?

Little does he know she's watching over them from heaven, waiting patiently to the day they'll be together once again. And yet, sometimes they can feel her aura faintly around the house. A reminder she will be always there for them. Both of them were the greatest love in her life, and they will be in her afterlife as well. Something that no one can take away from her.

"I will always love you, Asakura Anna."

Asakura (Kyōyama) Anna

1985-2006

A mother, daughter, Asakura Yoh's only love

R.I.P.

After all… Everything will work out in the end.

 _Love is an encounter  
A departure  
A transparent piece of veil  
Let us meet a Mount Osore_

 _Let us depart at Mount Osore_

 **~owari~**


End file.
